Una luz entre las sombras
by Karura Himura
Summary: CAP 8: Enemigo perdido Battosai vive sumido en un mundo donde la oscuridad impera ¿Podrá ser Kaoru la luz que ilumine su mundo? *ABANDONADA* Lo siento.
1. La primera página:Hora de muerte

Antes de decir adiós Capítulo 1

La primera página: hora de muerte

¿Es posible morir y seguir estando estando vivo? ¿Cuando nuestro corazón late sin deseo, cuando la sangre se agolpa en las muñecas buscando una salida? Si, es posible.

El cianuro reposa sobre mi mesita de noche, tentándome a la muerte, abriéndome las puertas del infierno... que es lugar a donde mi marchita alma irá a parar. Apenas un gramo y dejaré este cuerpo y con él estos remordimientos que me enloquecen, solo así descansaré. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mi katana apesta a muerte y yo soy un hombre condenado.

Enciendo las luces de mi habitación y el mortal líquido resplandece, luciendo sus reflejos de descanso eterno. Ahí está, como cada noche... y como cada noche me acobardo, temo enfrentar lo que haya después de la muerte, soy un asesino y no puedo matarme a mi mismo. Es patético.

La vida es un constante flujo de imitaciones, una coreografía, donde el más grande dice que hacer y como actuar. Para mi no existe la piedad, ni la misericordia... la palabra amor no está en mi vocabulario. Soy un ser insensible, ataco a mis víctimas desde la oscuridad en que vivo, tal y como un cobarde lo hace. Pero es mi trabajo y la sangre que mancha mis manos no es sangre inocente... todo lo contrario. Soy un error en esta vida y me dedico a reparar otros errores como si así pudiera repararme a mí mismo... una infantil fantasía. Pero al menos así puedo combatir este sentimiento de culpabilidad que me atormenta, solo así me siendo útil... protregiendo con mi afilada katana la sangre inocente que en estos momentos duerme esperando despertar en un Kyoto mejor. De eso me encargo yo.

Los números verdes del reloj indican que ya han pasado de las tres de la mañana, tal vez deba intentar dormir aunque dudo de poder cociliar el sueño, hace 7 años que no puedo, ni siquiera las ocho pastillas para dormir que tomo pueden ayudarme. Soy conocido como una leyenda viva entre la gente del bajo mundo, mis futuras víctimas me llaman Battousai.

No tengo amigos que puedan tocarse o sentirse, mis únicas amistades son el dolor, la soledad y el sufrimiento. Poseo una doble vida: de día un mediocre joven que se gana la vida dando clases de kendo a niños problemáticos y por las eternas noches un asesino imparable. Algún alma caritativa se ha apiadado de mi y me ha dejado un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños sin nombre en mi buzón usualmente vacío, este pequeño diario, que he decidido usar y guardarlo para la posteridad. Tal vez, algún día después de mi muerte, alguien lo encuentre y pueda comprender esta mente retorcida. Además, me estoy volviendo loco, necesito desesperadamente desahogarme con algo y además de la sangre esta es mi única opción.

Tengo 24 años y mi verdadero nombre es Himura Kenshin. Buenas noches.

H.K.  
21/Junio/2002 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los fuertes rayos del sol traspasaron las ralas cortinas blancas dejando al descubierto una cama vacía en mal estado, dos pequeñas puertas de madera del closet y una mesita de noche con un reloj de verdes números y un curioso frasco lleno de un líquido relampagueante.

Él ya se había levantado. El aire en el departamento de seis cuartos estaba cargada de un delicioso olor de huevos revueltos. Sentado solitario a la barra de la cocina, mientras los restos de su almuerzo reposaban sobre el sartén caliente. Su largo pelo rojo estaba peinado en una coleta baja y se pegaba humedo a la desnuda espalda de Kenshin.

Levantó la cabeza y miró distraídamente el techo, para esas horas, ya deberían de haber descubierto el cadáver... Prendió la pequeña y única televisión de su departamento. Deportes, Clima -siguió cambiando de canal-, programa infantil, noticias.

Una reportera de saco rosa y peinado grotesco informaba que el cuerpo de un buscado narcotraficante y asesino había sido encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad, adentro de un destartalado edificio que resultó ser el centro de operaciones, ahora esperaban realizar las pruebas correspondientes para identificar al asesino.

-"Los expertos están realizando pruebas de peritaje, aunque se deduce de una profunda herida de arma blanca que el principal sospechoso es el popularmente llamado Battousai, un temible asesino que junto con su mortal espada lleva acumulados ya un total de víctimas que asciende a..."

Kenshin apagó el televisor y arrojó el control a un costado del mismo. No necesitaba saber a cuantas personas había dado muerte, sobre todo porque todas y cada una de ellas pasaban por su mente cada noche, a cada instante...

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos rostros angustiados de su mente, bocas que se abrían en un rictus de dolor al sentir el frío filo de la katana atravesar su cuerpo, ojos que rogaban silenciosos una misericordia, una pequeña esperanza que nunca llegaba. El bip, bip de su celular distrajo su atormentada cabeza y se apresuró a contestar:

-¿Si?  
- ... -¿Cuando?-Esta noche... si, me queda bien .  
-¿Tiene toda la información?-Perdón por poner en duda su profesionalismo, Katsura .  
-Si .  
-Lo sabe y lo sé bien .  
-No se preocupe, todo saldrá como usted lo ordenó

Suspiró y cerró lentamente su celular, otro trabajo más para él, otro cadáver abandonado en algún sucio lugar, otra voz de agonía para su ya fragmentada alma...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queridos mamá y papá:

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado las cosas por allá en Nara? Apenas llevo tres días en este departamento y ya siento que los extraño. Después de dieciocho años no es fácil remontar el vuelo y dejar el viejo nido en busca de una vida más independiente. Sin embargo me hallo muy cómoda en este cuartito que he de pagar con el empleo que me conseguí de instructora de kendo en la SUCK (es la escuela, se llama Supreme Universal College of Kendo). Es muy amplio, con cinco enormes cuartos y un balcón techado que tiene una vista hermosa de Tokio. (Tiene unos amaneceres hermosos). Espero que muy pronto puedan venir a acompañarme y conocer este que es mi humilde hogar.

¿Recuerdan los departamentos que solíamos ver en las películas antiguas? Bueno, pues se podría decir que vivo en una antiguedad. Es un edificio estrecho, de dos enoooooormes cuartos por piso y de siete de altura. Mi habitación está en el quinto piso.

Por lo que me tocó ver y escuchar el primer día que pasé aquí, en este departamento viven personas muy extrañas: la señora Puffy, una mujer amargada que vive con una veintena de gatos y que se la pasa diciendo que el edificio está maldito (me asusté bastante la primera vez que la escuché gritar que el fantasma de una chica estrangulada quería comerse mi alma...); el señor Kiyoto, al que el casero ha encontrado vestido con un negligé cuando va a cobrarle la renta (mmm... sin comentarios); el señor Stradivarius que se la pasa rompiendo nuestra paciencia y tímpanos con sus cantos gregorianos que pone a todo volumen en el estéreo; los hermanos Kaze, en cuya habitación siempre se oyen explosiones y sale humo de abajo de su puerta todo el día.

Pero de todos el más extraño y enigmático, es mi vecino de piso, casi nunca le veo y creo que se la pasa encerrado todo el día en su cuarto haciendo no sé que cosas. Nadie de aquí sabe su nombre así que le hemos apodado "el pelirrojo", por su peculiar color de pelo. Es algo bajito, pero está muy bien proporcionado, tiene unos ojos de color ambar y un atractivo rostro, es muy guapo (Mamá: No dejes que papá lea esa parte o le van a salir sus aires sobreprotectores).

Soy muy curiosa (ustedes más que nadie saben las complicaciones que eso puede ocasionar jeje) y me decidí a saber más de mi enigmático vecino, le pedi al casero una copia de los registros de todos los inquilinos, al principio se negó diciendo incoherencias sobre la honradez y legalidad, pero luego cedió. Lo único que pude averiguar de él es que sus iniciales son H. K., y que su cumpleaños es el 20 de junio. Esperaba encontrar más y me decepcioné, pareciera como si no quisiera que la gente sepa quien es él ¿Que oscuro secreto puede guardar? No lo sé... aún. Pero bueno, así que ayer estaba cumpliendo taiocho años por lo que decidí hacerle un regalo, no lo conocía y no sabía que podía gustarle, así que salí de compras (ahora tengo unos bonitos zapatos nuevos jejje) y después de mucho pensar me decidí por un bonito diario encuadernado de piel negra (las pocas veces que lo he visto siempre está vestido de negro, supuse que le gustaría el color), lo envolví y lo deposité en su buzón.

Aún no hago amistades por estos rumbos (en parte porque me la he pasado encerrada en mi cuarto desembalando y acomodando todo) pero seguro pronto encontraré algún alma que pueda aguantar a esta loca muchachita. Saludos a todos. Espero encontrar un día libre en mi agenda para ir a visitarlos. (Casi toda la ocupan los horarios de mis clases... es triste saber que siendo viernes me la pasaré encerrada viendo televisión y comiendo comida congelada). Espero verlos pronto.

Con cariño....

.-·Kaoru·-. 21-Junio-02 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y suspiró mientras doblaba la carta y la introducía en un sobre. Masajeó su cuello y bostezó. Estaba algo cansada, todavía no terminaba de desempaquetar sus cosas, comenzó a cabecear, antes de darse cuenta dormía profundamente.

El concierto de perros en la cuadra la sacó del mundo de los sueños. Se desesperezó y miró su reloj de pared en forma de gatito, con sus ojos amarillos y móviles que nunca paraban de escudriñar su cuarto, eran la 1:40 de la madrugada.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina tararenado una pegajosa melodía mientras se estiraba, se sirvió un vaso con agua y se dirigió a su recámara. Colocó el vaso de cristal en la mesita del rincón y se dejó caer sobre su blanda cama, rebotando.

-Ahh... -suspiró contenta-. Nada mejor que una buena cama y una buena película después de un ajetreado día

Agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión que había colocado justo enfrente de su cama, algo aburrida comenzó a cambiar canales hasta que encotró un programa que llamó su atención. Un documental sobre tiburones y delfines. Resignada a no encontrar algo mejor se quitó sus pantuflas rosas con forma de conejo y mirando el interrumptor de las luces a kilómetros de distancia, tomó el control remoto y con certera precisión lo arrojó hacia la pared, apagando las luces con un ruido sordo.

-Espero no haber despertado a nadie -rió y se acomodó mejor en su cama, dispuesta a pasar una linda y tranquila noche maratónica de televisión.

Justo en ese momento una sombra negra pasó rapidísimo cruzando la ventana del cuarto, unos ojos dorados refulgieron en la oscuridad de la noche sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Battousai entró a un lote baldío, vestido de negro pasaba fácilmente desapercibido entre el oscuro callejón, su larga gabardina negra ocultaba perfectamente su katana y sus penetrantes ojos escrutaban todo alrededor minuciosamente, buscando el escondite de su objetivo: un narcotraficante de armas llamado Takeda Kanryuu. Una torva sonrisa curvó sus labios al encontrar lo que buscaba, una puerta secreta camuflada entre la basura y la maleza del lugar. Se dirigió a ella con el sigilo de un tigre acechando a su presa, los goznes rechinaron un poco al abrirse rompiendo el pesado silencio del corredor tras la puerta. Battousai se amaparó en los oscuros rincones, esperando inmóvil a los guardias que en breve irían a inspeccionar a fuente del ruido, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Dos hombres corpulentos, vestidos de verde, salieron de otra puerta al final del corredor. Ojos ambarinos los observaron al tiempo que evaluaba sus obstaculos temporales, no parecían muy ágiles y al parecer sólo iban armados con la pistola que colgaba al cinto... sería muy fácil acabar con ellos. Uno de los guardias sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y volteó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con el filo de una katana, el otro guardia también volteó al escuchar el sordo ruido del cuerpo al caer, lo único que vió fue un relámpago de luz y luego nada.

Battousai comprobó el pulso en las muñecas de los guardias pues no quería cadáveres de más, se había excedido un poco al atacar pero no era su culpa que los hombres fueran más débiles de lo que había pensado. Libre de obstáculos se dirigió a la puerta de donde los hombres de verde habían salido, era una puerta de madera común y corriente, tocó suavemente con los nudillos y un constante murmullo acabó.

-Koge -llamó la aguda voz de Kanryuu-. Ve a ver que pasa

Un joven asintió y fue trotando torpemente a cumplir con la orden de su jefe. ¡Jamás lo hubiera hecho! Apenas un segundo después de salir, un fuerte golpe en la nuca le hizo perder el sentido. Battousai volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Koge! ¡Tou! ¡Sota! -llamó el rufián. Golpeó la mesa con los puños al no obtener respuesta-. ¡No les pago para que se pongan a jugar! ¿Donde se han metido?

Pero el insistente llamado a la puerta continuaba. Kanryuu se separó de la mesa en donde hacia cuentas y a regañadientes se acercó a la puerta. La abrió. Unas poderosas manos se cerraron sobre su cuello y lo alzaron en el aire.

-A-auxi-lio -masculló, asfixiándose

Battousai lo arrojó contra la pared y se acercó a la luz, dejándose ver por su inminente víctima. Kanryuu aulló como lobo herido al reconocer a su apresor: el temible asesino de la noche, el cruel Battousai. Kanryuu, al adivinar su destino, intentó salvar su vida ofreciéndole dinero, proprosición que fue negada.

-Te daré lo que quieras... sólo pídelo... puedo darte lo que sea -lloriqueaba Kanryuu

-Lo único que ansío, es lo único que el dinero no puede pagar

-Onegai... -suplicó llorando

-¿Sabes que hora es?

-La- las 2:02 -contestó algo desconcertado, con la voz entrecortada

-Feliz tú porque sabes la hora de tu muerte

Kanryuu abrió los ojos con espanto, su boca se contorsionó en un rictus de terror... mismo que permaneció en sus labios cuando su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

Continuará.  
Próximo capítulo: Triste historia sin final feliz

Éste es el primer fanfic que publico, no es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que pienso (y tengo que) terminar. Espero que les guste porque es el resultado de una idea que me gusta mucho. Al principio, los narradores iban a ser Kenshin y Kaoru, por medio de sus diarios, pero... se me secó el cerebro con el de Kenshin, él no se pondría a escribir sus asesinatos con lujo de detalles, cosa que a mí me gusta escribir y después con Kaoru me di cuenta que lo único que hacía era repetir lo mismo que decía yo como narradora. Así que lo dejé con diario de Kenshin, una que otra aportación de parte de Kaoru y yo como narradora. A propósito de esto, traté de esmerarme en que se notaran las diferentes personalidades de ambos, es decir, Kenshin algo trastornado, de mente un tanto oscura y con sentimientos de culpabilidad y Kaoru, totalmente alegre, sin más preocupaciones que la de pagar el alquiler de su departamento y asistir a sus clases. Espero que la diferencia sea más que notoria. Otra cosa: ¿Existen los departamentos como el que describí? Porque no estoy segura, quería que vivieran juntos pero sin vecinos entrometidos que me dificultaran la tarea de juntarlos. Así que me inventé la idea del departamento con dos habitaciones en cada piso... espero que en un futuro me venga bien.

Creo que eso es todo por decir.

Matta ne! . Karura Himura 


	2. Triste historia sin final feliz

_Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, sino del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki _

Nota: Por un error mío en el capítulo 1, puse a Kenshin diciendo que vivía en Kyoto y a Kaoru que vivía en Tokio, eto... sólo para que sepan: la historia se desarrolla en Kyoto

Una luz entre las sombras

Capítulo 2

Triste historia sin final feliz

Otra vez... lo hice de nuevo. Terminé haciendo aquello que tanto desprecio, aquello por lo que me odio. Una vida interrumpida, una voz ahogada en una garganta, aquella mirada de súplica ignorada. Lo confieso, maté de nuevo. Mi único consuelo es saber que más almas inocentes caminarán aliviadas por las calles de ésta ciudad al saber que un viejo peligro ya no es amenaza. Su alivio es el mío, su tranquilidad mi fuerza, la fuerza que me exhorta a continuar con mi trabajo nocturno.

La cabeza me da vueltas, me siento mareado y confuso, como siempre después de cometer un asesinato. Recuerdo cada detalle de cada asesinato que he planeado y realizado.

Recuerdo el suave plop de la cabeza del narcotraficante al caer al suelo. Recuerdo que me quedé mirando su frío cadáver mientras notaba cómo la cantidad de sangre que manaba de su cuello seccionado se iba reduciendo poco a poco. Recuerdo también el grave grito de los guardias al despertar y encontrar a su señor decapitado. Recuerdo también el largo paseo que tomé, intentando que la brisa de la noche me robara el olor a muerte; las largas horas en el baño, bajo el agua helada para ver si podía deshaserme del olor a sangre impregnado en mi cuerpo...

Es en esos momentos, cuando los recuerdos ensangrentados surcan mi mente despertando remordimientos que por más que intento no apagar, que lo único que me salva de las pesadillas que intentan poblar mi escaso sueño son las ocho píldoras para dormir que tomo casi diariamente y que ya casi no tienen efecto en mí.

Está comenzando a amanecer, desde mi escritorio puedo ver a la perfección la combinación de colores que se mezclan en el eterno y claro firmamento. El sol sale, sus cálidos rayos de se filtran por entre las nubes que aún no se han disipado, creando una hermosa cortina dorada de luz. La naturaleza es realmente prodigiosa.

Las clases con los niños con problemas empiezan en una hora...

(Fragmento del diario de H.K - 22 de junio)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin suspiró larga y quedamente, con un dejo de tristeza en él. Encorvado sobre las páginas escritas, contemplaba las letras negras plasmadas en las blancas hojas de su diario. Finalmente no quiso ver más y lo cerró; levantándose y llevando consigo el diario caminó hasta un estante semivacío y lo colocó allí. Observó a su alrededor, si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso era de su pequeña biblioteca, tan apegado era a leer que para él su pequeña biblioteca era una joya. Sonrió satisfecho y salió por la puerta al recibidor.

El humilde hogar de Himura Kenshin constaba de un cuarto departamental dividido en seis habitaciones que él había dispuesto según sus gustos y necesidades: el recibidor, adornado por una mesita de madera y dos sillones no muy cómodos; la cocina, al lado izquierdo del recibidor, equipada con todo lo necesario y siempre rebosante de comida; la biblioteca, del otro lado con una envidiable colección de escritores orientales y occidentales y un modesto escritorio frente a la ventana; un balconcito, al que sólo se podía tener acceso por la puerta de cristal de la cocina y la de la recámara; luego el cuarto principal, la recámara de Kenshin con puertas que daban al recibidor y al balcón y por último un cuartito sin ventanas al que sólo se podía pasar a través de la puerta siempre cerrada con llave situada en la biblioteca y disimulada con una cortina, era el cuarto que Kenshin denominaba como secreto, donde guardaba sus instrumentos de matanza y toda la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Kenshin se vistió rápidamente con el hakama blanco y el gi fucsia que le obligaban a usar en el centro correccional de menores como parte de su uniforme de instructor y envolvió la shinai en un pedazo de tela negra. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, tomó apresuradamente un vaso con jugo de naranja y salió aprisa por la puerta principal en dirección a las escaleras malcuidadas y luego al centro correccional.

Varias veces, mientras caminaba por la banqueta luchando contra el torrente de gente que venía en dirección contraria a la suya (y que le dirigían unas miradas tan expresivas que bien podrían decir "Mira ese metrosexual de gi rosa" y no podrían ser más claros), tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Pero cada vez que giraba la cabeza era arrastrado por la constante multitud. Se dió por vencido al quinto intento y decidió que era mejor concentrarse en su camino.

Veinte minutos después, Kenshin se encontraba frente a dos enormes puertas de acero vigiladas por tres guardias obesos y una pequeña torre de vigilancia usualmente vacía. Se acercó y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador, una chillona voz femenina contestó:

-Centro correcional de Tokio ¿Qué desea?

-Soy el instructor de Kendo del grupo C.

-Pase, los guardias le están abriendo la puerta.

Efectivamente las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a los tres guardias con gotitas perladas de sudor en la frente. Kenshin pasó y las puertas volvieron a ser cerradas. (Con algunos puf, puf de los gorditos guardianes). Kenshin rió internamente y se dirigió al dojo designado a él y su pequeño grupo de pubertos.

La correccional fue antaño una cárcel en sus tiempos de esplendor, pero el gobierno había decidido construir otra mejor protegida y el edificio fue destinado para internar a delincuentes menores de edad con el propósito de darles una mejor disciplina y encaminarlos por la senda del bien, sin muchos resultados. Era un enorme edificio construido en círculo flanqueado por gruesas paredes de concreto que terminaban en una espiral de alambre de púas, la torre de vigilancia estaba justo en el centro del patio y tenía vista a todo el lugar. Estaba dividido en tres secciones: A, B y C, cada una de ellas con un mínimo de seis grupos con excepción de la sección C que sólo tenía uno con siete personas. La sección A estaba dedicada a niños culpables de delitos menores, tales como robo y destrucción de particulares; la sección B estaba destinada a adolescentes con delitos con un grado más alto en la gravedad de los hechos, aquí bien podrían entrar los linchamientos y asaltos a mano armada; por último la sección C en donde entraban todos los jóvenes acusados de tortura y homicidio. Kenshin era instructor de esta peligrosa y nada envidiada sección.

La correccional o la dona, como comúnmente era llamada (dada la inusual arquitectura), constaba de tres pisos: el primero y la mitad del segundo para la sección A, la mitad del segundo y casi todo el tercero para la B y dos cuartos para la sección C. Un cuarto estaba guardado para los dormitorios y el más grande había sido adaptado y transformado en un dojo tradicional. Kenshin subió los tres pisos hasta llegar al dojo, asomó la cabeza y al no ver a nadie decidió sentarse en el piso a la espera de la llegada de sus siete alumnos... siete asesinos en potencia puestos bajo la instrucción de un asesino profesional esperando que reaccionaran y cambiaran.

Kenshin no creía que enseñar kendo a una manada de chibi asesinos fuera la manera más de correcta de corregir su conducta, si bien el kendo era un arte que requería de una estricta disciplina también le daba a sus alumnos un arma más con la que cometer más homicidios. Después de todo eso fue exactamente lo que pasó con él.

-¿Hanamura-sensei? -llamó un niño que no aparentaba más de 12 años, pelo café de punta y enormes ojós también color café

Kenshin abrió los ojos. Su atención era requerida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases con los niños con problemas empiezan en una hora, debería salir y arreglarme en este momento, pero todavía tengo la sangre fresca en mi mente y codearme con pubertos que se creen la gran cosa por haber asesinado ya no me hará ningún bien. Por otro lado, salir y realizar las actividades que Katsura me asigna para disimular mi verdadera ocupación, me dan la opción de fingir y actuar como un simple mortal, un buen kendoka sin antecedentes que se juzga la vida en una correcional.

Hanamura Keiichi, ése es mi falso nombre, el que la vida pública conoce, un fragmento más de una bien actuada versión oficial. Nadie sabe quién es Himura Kenshin, nadie sabe siquiera que existe, que es él el autor de las matanzas nocturnas. Eso es también un alivio para mí.

(Fragmento del diario de H.K.- 22 de junio)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, Yahiko-kun -saludó Kenshin con una leve inclinación de cabeza

El niño sonrió complacido.

-Es bueno que alguien aquí no me llame chan -dijo Yahiko alegre

Kenshin devovió una torva sonrisa.

-Tú más que nadie mereces el reconocimiento del kun, eres un chiquillo muy valiente

El rostro de Yahiko se ensombreció.

-Usted es el único que cree eso -dijo secamente mientras evitaba mirar los ojos de su sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De los siete alumnos que tengo, mi predilecto es Myoujin Yahiko, un huérfano de 14 años de edad. Creo que es el único que no debería estar allí. Es una prueba de que la vida no siempre favorece a los de buen corazón. Una vez alguien dijo que todas las historias tristes tienen un final feliz, hasta dondé sé, la de Yahiko es la excepción. Hela aquí:

Yahiko vivía feliz en casa con su madre, su padre (un veterinario alcohólico) había muerto hacía casi tres años librándolos de los golpes y humillaciones constantes. Una tarde Yahiko enfermó gravemente y su madre tuvo que endeudarse para pagar las costosas medicinas que su hijo (de diez años en ese entonces) necesitaba urgentemente, pero cometió el error de endeudarse con la yakuza de los barrios pobres. Así pues, Yahiko recuperó la salud y por un tiempo, eso estuvo bien. Pero la yakuza quería de vuelta el dinero prestado, dinero que la madre de Yahiko no poseía. No es bueno contradecirlos o cosas malas pasarán. La señora murió asesinada a cuchilladas estando Yahiko espiando por la puerta de su cuarto y mientras las lagrimas corrían silenciosas por su rostro, en silencio juró vengarse del hombre que le había arrebatado lo único que tenía en la vida. Fingiendo ignorancia, Yahiko pidió formar parte de la yakuza, ofreciéndose a pagar la deuda de su madre con el dinero que robaba a comerciantes descuidados. Fue así como se adjudicó la confianza del jefe, llegando a ser uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos. Lo admito, fue una buena estrategia. Como decía, Yahiko esperó una noche en que el jefe estuviera solo, oportunidad que llegó muy pronto. Aprovechando los dotes de ladronzuelo que tenía, Yahiko robó una pistola y se acercó silenciosamente a la espalda del que fuera el asesino de su madre. El disparo le voló el cráneo al hombre... pero también alertó a unos policías que rondaban por ahí. Yahiko fue encontrado culpable de asesinato y delincuencia organizada. Hace tres años de estos acontecimientos y aunque los recuerdos poblan los sueños de Yahiko, él no se arrepiente de haberlo, incluso me ha dicho que lo volvería hacer si alguien que él valorara se encontrara en peligro.

Por eso y mucho más admiro a Yahiko, él fue capaz de tener el coraje para vengar a su ser querido. Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo diferente conmigo es... que yo aún no he encontrado a mi ser querido.

H.K

22/junio/2002

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Vaya! -se escuchó una voz despectiva-. El "gran" Keiichi está aquí ¿Acaso no te cansas de desperdiciar tu vida enseñando kendo?

Kenshin no se molestó en voltear a ver quién le dirigía la palabra. Conocía bastante bien a todos sus alumnos y Nishiki no era la excepción. Era un adolescente de 17 años, alto y espigado, de cara alargada y llena de asquerosas protuberancias, delgado y con una masa de grasa en sus brazos que él pomposamente llamaba músculos. Había ido a parar allí debido al asesinato de dos hombres y una mujer embarazada a sangre fría, cosa de la que él se enorgullecía. Era un joven engreído, que gustaba de molestar a los más pequeños y de masturbarse todas las noches. Los blancos preferidos de Nishiki eran Keiichi, por su baja estatura, y Yahiko, por su ingenuidad.

Algunas risas estridentes resonaron detrás de Nishiki. Los rostros de Kamatari, Usui, Angi, Satsuchi e Iwanbou se asomaron detrás del de Nishiki con grotescas muecas de burla. Todos, tal vez a excepción de Angi, eran tan desagradables como Nishiki, pero siendo Nishiki el más desagradable de todos era considerado como el jefe. Kamatari era una muchachito de 14 años, escuálido, pálido y delgaducho, de pelo largo hasta los hombros, con inclinaciones sexuales diferentes a lo que se consideraría normal, es decir, gay; poseía una cara fina, como de mujer, y un agudo timbre en su voz, en esos momentos vestía un pantalón blanco acampanado, un top blanco y una camisa rosa abierta con estampados de grandes flores hawaianas en color lila, la única razón por la que no usaba vestidos era por que las autoridades encargadas de la correccional no se lo permitían. Fue sentenciado a varios años en la correccional a causa de una desilución amorosa: el chico con el que Kamatari solía salir, resultó ser heterosexual y la única razón por la que se había involucarado con él fue por perder una apuesta. Al enterarse Kamatari, cayó en una depresión profunda que luego fue reemplazada por una ira indescriptible. Buscó y acosó a su ex-novio hasta la locura para luego, aprovechando una tarde en que se encontraba solo, dejarlo inconsciente, amarrarlo, despertarlo, castrarlo y luego acribillarlo mientras le gritaba todas las maldades que le había hecho. Kenshin le tenía repulsión por que siempre se mostraba muy acaramelado con él.

Usui era, probablemente, el más feo y desagradable después de Nishiki. Medio ciego a causa de una vieja rencilla que había termiando en muerte y en la estadía de Usui en la correccional, había desarrollado bastante bien sus sentidos del oído y tacto. A pesar de a Kenshin le disgustara tratar con él, reconocía que ese chico tenía un talento nato para el kendo.

Después de Yahiko, Angi era el más normal de todos, también internado por vengarse de los asesinos de sus hermanos pequeños. Tenía 17 años, era de complexión robusta y de tez morena. Era serio, frío e indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba, la única cosa que rondaba su mente eran los felices recuerdos que tenía de cuando sus hermanos aún se encontraban con vida. Pasaba la mayor parte del día rezando, acción que lo había llevado a merecer el sobrenombre de "el monje".

Satsuchi era quizá el más peligroso de toda la banda, de mente ágil y rápida, era maravilloso como estratega. De apariencia grotesca y con la estatura de un niño de 5 años, Satsuchi fue condenado por el asesinato por tortura de dos comerciantes en ruina, ayudado por Iwanbou que también había sido juzgado bajo los mismo cargos. Iwanbou era un gordo, subdesarrollado hombre de veintitantos años internado en la correcional por su retraso mental. Él y Satsuchi eran inseparables, se necesitaban mutuamente.

Todos ellos (a excepción de Angi) rieron la gracia de Nishiki. Yahiko los fulminó con la mirada, mientras apretaba puños y dientes en un intento de contener la ira que sentía, no soportaba que alguien insultara a su Keiichi-sensei. Kenshin se levantó lentamente sin mirarlos e indicó que cada quién tomara sus respectivos lugares, Yahiko corrió a situarse justo enfrente de Kenshin. Los otros lo miraron con expresión de hastío y lentamente caminaron hacia sus lugares.

La clase comenzó normal, sin embargo, al cabo de diez minutos comenzaron los problemas. Nishiki y compañía estaban hartos de tener que desperdiciar dos horas de su tiempo cada sábado. Sólo Yahiko continuaba con sus ejercicios con una determinación casi religiosa, concentrando todas y cada una de sus energías en lograr realizar el movimiento a la perfección.

-Oye, rojito -dijo Nishiki, apoyado sobre la shinai-. ¿Adivina qué? Estoy harto de tí, sí como lo escuchas. De tí, de tu estúpida clase y sobre todo de tu ropa rosa

-No es rosa, Nishi, es fiusha y mí me gusta mucho, se ve taaaaaaan cute -exclamó Kamatari mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kenshin, quién fingió no verlo

-No seas estúpida, Kamatari -le reclamó Nishiki molesto

Kenshin lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer una pequeña observación a los movimientos de Yahiko. Nishiki frunció el entrecejo y miró con enfado la espalda fucsia de Kenshin.

-¡No me des la espalda, Hanamura!

Kenshin no le prestó la más mínima atención y Nishiki, sin pensar por la ira, tomó su shinai y la arrojó con fuerza y precisión hacia el costado de Yahiko, tratando de herirlo gravemente. A continuación todo fue muy rápido, un destello y la shinai que Nishiki había lanzado se encontraba en el piso, partida en dos. Kenshin tenía los ojos cerrados, la shinai en mano después de lanzar un ataque. Yahiko estaba sorprendido... al igual que todos los demás.

-Más vale que comienzes a tomar en serio esta disciplina, Nishiki, no me molesta que me llames rojito o marica, no vale la pana gastar saliva discutiendo con gente que no tiene cerebro como tú. No eres más que un joven mimado, que necesita deseperadamente llamra la atención, si insultarme y humillarme frente a tus amiguitos es una forma de desahogar tu dolor interno, adelante, hazlo; pero esto no significa que vaya a tolerar que le des el mismo trato a uno de mis estudiantes, en especial a Yahiko. Adelante: insúltame, golpéame, humíllame si eso te hace sentir mejor, se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarles.

Kenshin le dirigió una mirada amenazadora y se volteó hacia Yahiko para mostrarle un nuevo movimiento. Una rendija entre la puerta del dojo se cerró lentamente, sin que nadie pudiera verla, al parecer un espectador no invitado se había quedado a presenciar todos los hechos y se marchaba satisfecho.

Kaoru deslizaba la puerta con total discreción se apoyaba en la bardita amarilla por la oxidación que se encontraba en frente de la puerta del improvisado dojo y miraba la puerta, pensativa ella, con sus pensamientos ocupados por el bello pelirrojo.

-Keiichi... -suspiró por lo bajo y con una mirada soñadora en sus enormes ojos azul de mar. La mirada de una mujer enamorada.

--------

Continuará...

Actualizado: 26-Diciembre-2004 (Quiero desearles a todas un MUY FELIZ Navidad y en todo caso también un buen inicio de año ¿Que les regalaron? Mi querida mami quiso regalarme las primeras dos ovas de Kenshin, pero como no las encontró (más bien no supo cómo buscarlas... por un momento y estuvo a punto de comprar los primeros dos DVD del anime) me dió dinero para que yo solita las buscara ¿Acaso no es ella la mejor? ¡Feliz Navidad 'ma!)

Próximo capítulo: El incidente del gato negro (probablemente, no estoy muy segura pues reescribí el capítulo y aún no lo termino...)

Gomen... pensaba actualizar más temprano pero mi querida computadora se descompuso (de la nada comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, algo como bruuummm, bruummm) y no pude utilizarla por más de tres semanas (se descompuso uno o dos días después de subir el primer capítulo) y bajo la excusa de "Ya no estás en la escuela, no la necesitas" mi padres se rehusaron a llevarla a revisar (¿Que soy yo sin tecnología? Rnada) Por fin, después de tanto rogar, mi papá accedió a revisarla él mismo (¡Hombres!). Al principio todo se veía normal, nada extraño o fuera de su lugar, yo estaba con que era el ventilador el que provocaba ese ruido, pero mi papá (Como un buen hombre) me dijo que no y que mejor le dejara a él la tarea de averiguarlo... después de unas cuantas medias horas (y de quitar el polvo acumulado con mi secadora de pelo) descubrió que, efectivamente y como yo ya había declarado, era el ventilador el causante de semejante ruido. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer si vuelve el ruido es golpear con fuerza el ventilador (¿Quién dijo que la violencia no resuelve nada?). Otra cosita, pequeñita, pequeñita: el lunes 20 cumplí 17 años (Yeeeiii!! Un año más cerca de la muerte!!)

Ahora si, a lo que realmente nos importa:

Creo que parte (sino totalmente) de este capítulo es una burla, sobre todo lo referente a los miembros del Juppon-gatana en la correccional, además se me hacen estúpido que siendo asesinos no les den la pena capital y que los manden a una simple correccional, pero me quedé sin ideas y tuve que usar esa como salvavidas. Creo que me emocioné describiendo a Nishiki y a Kamatari risas. Quería un tipo engreído, que se la pasara insultando a todo mundo y sádico, de ahí nació Nishiki (además, a mi parecer, ningún miembro del Juppon-gatana cumple con ese requisito, son demasiado sumisos (a excepción de Usui y talvez Angi) y yo quería un líder (que pudiera ver y que no se la pasara rezando todo el día)). Me pareció que lo mejor era mostrar el diario de Kenshin por partes que se ajustaran mejor según la historia se iba detallando ¿No les parece? Total, no digo que este capítulo apeste pero tampoco que haya sido buenísimo, lo creí necesario para poder escribir el tercero (y también para la aparición de Yahiko, que ya le tengo algo reservado), esperen un poco y ya dirán si estoy en lo cierto.

Por último, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y dejarme un review, fueron como droga para mí (es decir, me pusieron más contenta de lo que habitualmente soy). GRACIAS.

Realmente siento mucho no poder contestar sus reviews en este momento, pero ya no tengo tiempo

De todas formas gracias a **Gaby(Hyatt, Kaoru Himura Kiddo,** **Kaoru-Hino, Hitokiri Himura20 **e** Isis**.

Matta ne! . Karura Himura


	3. Almas inocentes

_Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, pertenecen al grande, genial, amado y un largo etcétera Nobuhiro Watsuki_

Una luz entre las sombras

Capítulo 3

Almas inocentes

Kaoru sonrió mientras susurraba suavemente el nombre de Keiichi, su mirada azul profundo tenía un brillo soñador, de esperanza. Se dirigió caminando a la salida pensando en lo lindo y gracioso que se veía Keiichi con su gi fucsia y su hamaka blanco y rió por lo bajo. Los guardias obesos de la puerta la miraron indignados mientras Kaoru les pedía que abrieran la puerta... de nuevo. Entre resoplidos y bufidos los gorditos vigilantes lograron abrir la pesada puerta apenas el espacio suficienta para que la delgada figura de la kendoka lograra salir.

La pesada puerta de la correccional se cerró, dejando a Kaoru libre de la desesperanza que se respiraba en aquella prisión. Sonrió pensando que una falta en la suck bien valía la pena por todo lo que había descubierto de su pelirrojo vecino al seguirle.

Había sido gracias a su buena estrella que olvidara activar el despertador y por lo tanto salir tarde de su departamento y vislumbrar a Keiichi bajando las destartaladas escaleras. Kaoru no se lo pensó dos veces y llamó por su celular a su jefe y director de la suck para mentirle y decirle que esa mañana se había levantado sintiéndose muy enferma. Kaoru tuvo que meterse la mano en la boca para amortiguar la risa que le dió al escuchar a su jefe consolándola, recetándole estricto reposo y diciéndole que no se preocupara que ya repondría sus horas otro día. Kaoru siguió a Keiichi a una distacia de unos cuantos metros, aunque hubo precisos mometos en que su cuerpo transpiró de nerviosismo al mirar al joven voltear varias veces para intentar disipar el sentir que alguien lo seguía. Al llegar a donde las enormes puertas de la correccional se alzaban imponentes, observó cómo Keiichi pulsaba un pequeño botón verde de un intercomunicador instalado en una de las columnas principales, justo al lado de las puertas de acceso al edificio, Kaoru pudo escuchar claramente, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, las preguntas que una mujer de voz tan chillona que Kaoru pensó bien podría ser el graznido de una grulla le hacía a Keiichi a través del pequeño aparatito grisáceo. Él era instructor de kendo del grupo C. Kaoru casi saltó de alegría al escuhar ésto último, pensar que además de ser vecinos compartían el exquisito gusto del kendo. Observó cómo las puertas de acero se abrían ante él y cómo Keiichi desaparecía al penetrarlas. Las puertas se cerraron con un agudo chillido y fue entonces cuando Kaoru se acercó y pulsó el botoncito verde. La misma voz que había cuestionado a Keiichi le hacía ahora las mismas preguntas, Kaoru contestó lo mismo que había oído decir a Keiichi, a excepción de la parte donde él afirmaba ser el instructor del grupo C: Kaoru dijo ser maestro ayudante del mismo grupo. Feliz y sonriente, entró mientras tarareaba una melodía al ver que las puertas que antes se alzaban imponentes se abrían ante ella cómo rindiéndose después de haber sufrido las fatales consecuencias de una nefasta guerra. Su alegría se le esfumó al siguiente momento, pues el edificio lucía solitario y a pesar de que el sol brillase en lo alto se podía percibir una extraña sensación de frío allí dentro; además había perdido de vista a Keiichi.

El buzón estaba en la esquina, junto a una bonita tienda de regalos. Kaoru llegó allí brincoteando, sacó una carta de su gi de entrenamiento y la depositó en el buzón... después de echarle una ojeada adentro para ver si no había nada extraño en su interior.

-Ahora tendré que escribirles también a Tae y Sae -supiró cabizbaja-, o se enojarán y me bombarearán con miles de cartas preguntando porqué no les he escrito... jajaja ¡Cómo las voy a extrañar!

Se llevó las manos al cuello, mientras sonreía recordando a sus amigas, y se lo masajeó un poco, dió media vuelta y se topó con la cosa más linda que hubiese visto jamás: un enorme gato negro de peluche con unos enormes ojos verdes que Kaoru sentía le suplicaban que lo comprara. Si el escaparate en el que se exhibía no hubiese tenido vidrio, Kaoru simplemente habría cojido al hermoso gato y salido corriendo cómo si hubiera visto a Keiichi doblar una esquina.

Keiichi... si no lo hubiese visto subiendo las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso de la dona lo más probable era que se hubiera regresado a su departamento sintiéndose horrible por haber desperdiciado su tiempo y la falta en la suck habría sido un golpe físico. Pero después de verlo en las escaleras, subirlas de tres en tres hasta llegar con los pulmones a punto de estallar por la faltade aire y después encontrar el dojo fue cosa de niños. Claro que no había pensado que tendría muchas oportunidades de ser descubierta... cómo cuando se puso cómodamente junto a la puerta entreabierta del dojo para poder espiar a gusto y que los alumnos de Keiichi se dirigían hacia allí... Kaoru suspiró al recordar que si no se hubiera metido al armario de limpieza junto a trapeadores sucios y escobas deshilachadas los niños más problemáticos de la correccional la hubiesen descubierto.

Pero no lo hicieron y ella pudo seguir espiando muy contenta a Keiichi, admiró su serenidad, la elegancia de sus movimientos, la paciencia y tolerancia con que enseñaba a esos chicos. Claro, pensó Kaoru, así es cómo trabaja un buen maestro, yo ya le hubiera gritado y golpeado en las nalgas hasta sangrar a ese muchacho irrespetuoso...¡Mira que hablarle así a un profesor!

-Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-¿Eh...? -una chica morena, de pelo café recogido en una coleta y vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca con gatitos negros estampados la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-Perdone, pero ha estado ahí parada mirando el aparador desde hace cómo unos diez minutos ¿Quiere que le muestre algo?

Kaoru no se lo pensó mucho para señalar con contenida emoción el gato negro de peluche.

-¿Cuánto cuesta ese enorme gatito negro?

-A ver... espere un momento

La joven hizo una serie de increíbles contorsiones para poderse colar entre el vidrio y el estante color azul donde se hallaba expuesta la mercancía para poder llegar hasta el enorme gato que tenía colocada la etiqueta con el precio en la pata trasera a la izquierda de Kaoru que estaba parada de frente observando divertida las maniobras de la chica.

-Uff... -resopló cuando por fin alcanzó la etiqueta, la volteó y leyendo el precio se lo dijo por medio de señas a Kaoru que la miraba a través del cristal con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Piensa comprarlo? -preguntó una vez que se retorció para intentar salir de allí con poco éxito y una leve raspadura en su antebrazo.

Kaoru miró pensativa al enorme gato ¡Era tan lindo! Imposible resistirse a esa enorme bola de pelo negro además el precio era accesible...

-¿Le gustan los gatos, señorita...?

-Kaoru, llámame Kaoru; y si, me encantan los gatos, simplemente los adoro -exclamó con regocijo-. Tan independientes, tan seguros de sí mismos, con esa gracia y elegancia natural... ¡Son hermosos!

-¿Porqué no pasas, Kaoru? Seguramente verás muchas cosas que serán de tu agrado

Kaoru asintió y entró en la tiendita detrás de la chica. Un paso adentró y se quedó con la boca abierta de emoción: pequeñas y grandes figuras de gatos hechas de obsidiana, resina, piedra y hasta una de madera fina con incrustaciones de zafiro en sus ojos, rubí delineando el contorno de la nariz y boca, con un collar formado por diamantes y amatista, sus garras estaban hechas de ámbar; muñecos de gatos de todas las formas imaginables y en colores que iban del azul hasta el morado o el rosa; relojes en forma de gatitos colgados en las paredes, relojes cucú que al dar las doce salía un gato y se comía al tradicional pajarito; libros para mejorar el cuidado del gato, para entender su comportamiento e incluso para hacerles un exámen psicológico; cuentos cuyos protagonistas eran exclusivamente gatos, como el de "El gato con botas" o aquél otro del gatito que se puso verde por mecerse sin parar durante días en un caballito de madera. Kaoru se sentía en el cielo.

-Bienvenida a la "Koneko's Corner Store" tienda especializada en artículos de gatos ¡El sueño de cualquier amante de éstas hermosas criaturas!

-Ya lo creo... -murmuró Kaoru sin respiración mientras tomaba un libro sobre el culto al gato en el antiguo Egipto

-Iré por un momento a la bodega, hay una chica nueva que no sabe nada acerca de cuidados gatunos -resopló molesta y luego volvió a sonreír-. Te dejaré para que mires a tus anchas

Un potente grito resonó en los cuartos traseros de la tienda, seguido del lastimero maullido de unos cuantos gatitos. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con espanto y salió corriendo mientras gritaba "¡Ay no, Motita!". Kaoru observó como la chica medio se mataba por llegar a la bodega y sonrió. Se acercó al mostrador y leyó la pequeña placa (en forma de gato) que indicaba el nombre de la tienda y el nombre de la dueña.

-Koneko's Corner Store... H. Karura - leyó Kaoru, se encogió de hombros y siguió flotando en su sueño mientras recorría y miraba cada rincón de la tienda.

Kenshin se secó el sudor que cubría su frente, trabajar con esos pubertos (o mejor dicho: hacer que trabajen, pensó él) era realmente agotador, sacó su reloj de la bolsa deportiva que llevaba con él y miró la hora. Las diez y diez. Se suponía que la clase debió de haber acabado hacía diez minutos pero Yahiko había insistido en repetir una y otra vez el último movimiento del día hasta hacerlo a la perfección.

Dos horas y diez minutos de las infaltables amenazas entre dientes por parte de Nishiki ("Maldito metrosexual algún día usaré esto que tengo que aprender para darte una lección"), de los incómodos reproches de Kamatari por arruinar sus uñas impecables ("Keiichi-kun, Keiichi-kun acabo de limar mis uñas y no quiero que se me rompan ¿Tengo que usar a fuerza ese sucio y feo palo?"), del intento de mirada asesina del ciego de Usui, del desesperante y continuo rezo de Angi para fortalecerse y sacar el máximo de su fuerza y de los incesantes e ininteligibles murmullos burlescos hacia su persona por parte de los demás. Dos horas y diez minutos y lo único interesante que pudo obtener fue el notorio avance de Yahiko y un mensage en su celular por parte de Takasugi diciéndole que se reportara con Katsura una vez que estuviera de regreso en su departamento. Bien, bien, has desperdiciado una hora de tu vida para obtener el logro temporal de un niño y un evento fortuito que seguramente terminaría con un nuevo cadáver en algún atestado terreno baldío, bien, bien; genial Battousai, tienes una vida realmente interesante, nada monótona y sumamente envidiada... hazme el favor de golpearte y despertar de ese sueño: Eres.Un.Asesino. ¿Demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, no crees?

Kenshin resopló visiblemente irritado, siempre terminaba con un humor de los mil demonios al salir de la maldita correccional y con la conciencia mitad asesina reprochándole el perder su tiempo con unos pubertos en los que sólo la edad era la diferencia entre ellos y sus víctimas. Y encima ese maldito uniforme rosa, por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Nishiki. Gruñó de nuevo mientras se cambiaba detrás de un biomo ubicado en una esquina del dojo y se ponía su pantalón y su camisa negra; se deshizo la coleta alta y recogió su pelo en una coleta baja y salió del dojo con su bolsa deportiva (negra también) sobre su hombro, cerró las puertas corredizas de madera y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos cuando una voz infantil lo llamó.

-¡Hanamura-sensei!

Kenshin detuvo su marcha y se giró, encontrándose con un alegre Yahiko.

-Esto es para usted, sensei -dijo tendiéndole un sobre manila y algo más abultado de lo que sería normal

-Ah... ¿Qué es?

-Al parecer un mensaje o un recado, no lo sé. El director dijo que un señor vino preguntando por usted y lo dejó en la oficina, me pidió que lo alcanzara y se lo entregara

Kenshin tomó el sobre y lo observó detenidamente, el sello no había sido violado, estaba dirigido a "Hanamura Keiichi" y firmado con la tradicional y evasiva firma de Katsura como dueño de un casino de mediana fama.

Kenshin sonrió y miró a Yahiko, le revolvió el pelo y musitando un leve "arigato" se alejó hacia las puertas de la correccional; los obesos guardias, al verlo, se apresuraron a abrir la pesada puerta para que él pudiera pasar, habían visto sus ojos llamear con ira y el miedo que sus ojos ambarinos inspiraban no era escaso.

-Que pase un buen día, Hanamura-san -Kenshin respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible

-Si me permite decirlo, Hanamura-san -dijo el más joven de todos y por lo tanto el que tenía más hormonas en lugar de cerebro-, se ha conseguido una maestra auxiliar muy hermosa

Kenshin se detuvo en seco, se giró rápidamente y de un salto se colocó delante del regordete guardia que retrocedió un paso asustado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo.. yo lo siento... no quise... decirlo

-No, no, explícame eso de la maestra auxiliar

El guardia, visiblemente más calmado, comenzó a informarle sobre la visita de Kaoru

-Una joven muy bonita, vestida con ropas de entrenamiento, entró en la correccional. Yo no la había visto nunca y le pregunté a la chica Ayu por ella, me dijo que la joven había asegurado ser instructor ayudante del grupo C y el oficial Kei me dijo que la vió corriendo por el tercer piso, hacia el dojo donde usted se encontraba

Kenshin lo miró ceñudo, él no tenía ninguna maestra ayudante ¿Acaso un espía contratado para averiguar su verdadera identidad? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de una presencia ajena? Debió haber sido por el agotamiento mental que para él representaba trabajar en ese lugar...

-Si ella vuelve otra vez, notifíquenmelo

-Si, si, por supuesto -asintieron en coro

Kenshin los miró resoplando para cerrar las puertas y se encaminó a su departamento. Debía contactar a Katsura y conseguir alguna información.

-¡¡Kawaii!!

-Ésta es Motita, que tiene un mes de nacida -explicó Karura a Kaoru mostrándole la pequeña bola de pelo negro con patitas blancas que llevaba en brazos-, y éste oculto en la caja es Artemis, aquella completamente blanca de ojos azules es Nami, aquél café oscuro con patitas negras se llama Chocolate y toda ésta prole que ves aquí, además de Motita, son la camada de Nami y Chocolate: Aristóteles es aquél que mordisquea el periódico, Kamu el que se la pasa mordiendo mis uñas, Cleopatra es aquella idéntica a su madre y Mala suerte es aquel todo mojado... seguramente se cayó en el excusado otra vez...

Karura se apresuró a dejar a Motita en los brazos de Kaoru y fue a arropar con una toalla a Mala suerte que chorreaba agua por todas partes. Kaoru se quedó mirando los gatitos que Karura estaba casi regalando pues la cantidad que pedía por ellos era mísera, los más bonitos eran Motita y Cleopatra. Kaoru se preguntó si la dejarían tener un gato en el departamento, tendría que hablar con la señora Hibiya, la esposa del casero, ella era más comprensible y siempre cedía a los favores de sus clientes.

-¿Quieres quedarte con Motita?

Kaoru dejó de acariciar a Motita y levantó la cabeza, los pequeños ojos oscuros de Karura la miraban con atención.

-Si, me la quedo -Kaoru se lo pensó un rato y añadió sonriendo-. Y también me llevo al gatote negro del escaparate

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Karura feliz de hacer una venta-. Préstame a Motita, ahora te la arreglo y Misao-chan te ayudará con el gato de peluche

La chica se dió la vuelta y Kaoru salió de la bodega, Karura había insistido en presentarle a sus gatos y Kaoru había terminado llevándose uno. Estaba mirando los peluches por milésima vez cuando algo azotó violentamente contra la puerta que separaba la tienda en sí de la bodega, Kaoru se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con que el gato de peluche intentaba pasar por la puerta sin éxito, su piel se pintó de blanco por el miedo... hasta que logró vislumbrar el par de pies bajo el gato. Respiró aliviada. Kaoru se asomó por encima del peluche y vió una minúscula cabecita negra que luchaba por sacar el gato por la puerta.

-Deja que te ayude con eso -Kaoru agarró al gato por la cabeza y jaló mientras sentía como cedía poco a poco

-Con más fuerza ¡Jala! -se escuchó del otro lado-. ¡Ahoraaaaahhhhhhh.....

Kaoru jaló, Misao empujó y ambas quedaron tendidas en el piso mientras reían. El gato esbozando su sonrisa de hilo rosa tumbado sobre el estómago de Kaoru, también a él le hacía gracia.

Kenshin entró como una ráfaga de viento a su departamento, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y colocó la llave en la cerradura, no fuera a ser que se le perdiera de nuevo. Dejó el sobre manila sobre su escritorio en la biblioteca, tomó el teléfono y marcó aprisa el número del teléfono celular de Katsura. Timbró tres veces antes de ser contestado.

-Moshi, moshi. Habla Himura ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, señor?.. Si, si... ¿Hoy por la noche?.. Sí, señor... ¿El sobre?... Sí, señor lo tengo junto a mí... En ese caso toda la información que requiero está contenida en el sobre... ¿Algo anormal? Si, me enteré de que hay alguien siguiéndome... Sí, señor, según la información del guardia una joven entró en la correccional momentos después de que yo lo hiciera afirmando ser mi ayudante... Sí, señor, así es... Otro aficial de guardia aseguró haberla visto dirigiéndose hacia el dojo donde me fue encargado dar apoyo disciplinario... ¿No sabe nada acerca de eso? Mmmm... Sí, señor, estaré alerta... Como usted diga... No fallaré, nunca he fallado y no habrá una primera vez... Gracias por sus palabras, Katsura-sama.

Colgó y caminó desganado hacia su habitación secreta, corrió la cortina y abrió la puerta; una fresca oscuridad lo recibió, encendió las luces y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en la pared y rasgó el sobre, un par de cosas interesantes cayeron sobre su palma: un delgado sobre negro, un mapa plegado y una hoja escrita a máquina y fotocopiada: un citatorio de Katsura. El día siguiente se celebraría una reunión en la sala de conferencias y su presencia allí era obligatoria, Kenshin frunció el entrecejo ¿Que sería lo suficientemente gordo cómo para llamarlo a una reunión? Usualmente Katsura le hablaba o le dejaba información para que cumpliera perfectamente con su trabajo.

Se dirigió a la mesa de dibujo y desplegó allí el mapa que resultó ser el plano a detalle de una lujosa mansión de grandes proporciones, abrió el sobre negro dejando caer sobre la mesa una foto y una hoja plegada: el nombre de su víctima y la hora en que estaría "disponible" para él. Kenshin memorizó el nombre y la foto, los estrujó y los echó al bote de basura; prendió un cerillo y lo dejó caer mientras observaba hipnotizado como la llama devoraba ávidamente la fotografía del hombre.

-Auuuu... mi estómago me pide a gritos que le meta algo de alimento ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu depa, Kaoru?

Kaoru rió quedito al escuchar la lastimera voz de Misao, aunque a decir verdad ella también tenía hambre.

-No, sólo faltan algunas cuadras -Misao cerró los ojos cabizbaja, todavía faltaban cuadras- No pongas esa cara, Misao ¡Cuando lleguemos te invito a comer!

La infantil cara de Misao se iluminó por unos momentos pensando en todas las deliciosas cosas que seguro Kaoru prepararía, se le hizo agua la boca con tan sólo imaginárselo.

-Muchas gracias, Kaoru

-No me las des, es una forma de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado a cargar mi gato

Era verdad, Misao encorvada bajo el peso del enorme gato que resultaba un exceso para ella mientras que Kaoru sólo llevaba una cestita en la que Motita dormía, cuando Karura dijo que la iba a arreglar se refería a ponerle un lazo color verde alrededor del cuello y colocarla en una práctica cestita que podría utilizar cómo cama. Kaoru caminaba fresca y sonriente mientras que Misao sudaba y contaba ceñuda las cuadras que llevaban caminando, a pesar de todo le agradaba ir con Kaoru. Karura le había ordenado llevar el enorme y pesado gato hasta el departamento de Kaoru y al ver que Misao había empezado a replicar le ofreció el resto de la tarde libre, así que iba un poco más contenta, ésa Karura era una negrera, trataba mejor a sus animales que a ella y le gritaba si tiraba por accidente la comida de uno...

-¿Entonces porqué trabajas con ella? -preguntó Kaoru, Misao había estado pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-Mírame, soy una muchachita de diecisiete años, con un problema de coordinación motora -Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse-, trabajo que obtenía, trabajo que me despedían por causar alboroto y más problemas que todo el resto del personal junto

-No puedes evitarlo, eres demasiado alborotadora jejeje

-Si, demasiado y si a eso le sumamos mi hiperactividad, ya tenemos otro problema -Misao dudó unos segundos, siempre que compartía su sueño con alguien lo único que recibía eran buerlas, pero Kaoru parecía ser diferente-. Siempre, toda mi vida, he querido ser acróbata, volar en el aire haciendo las más complicadas y hermosas acrobacias, recrear al público y verlos aplaudiéndome y ovacionándome. Volar cómo un ángel -volteó a ver la asombrada cara de Kaoru y añadió rápidamente-. No te rías, es un sueño estúpido y nunca será realidad

-No es un sueño estúpido y no encontré nada gracioso en tus palabras, si lo que realmente quieres es ser acróbata ¡Adelante! Tú eres la única que posee la llave que te abrirá las puertas de tu sueño y si cierras tu corazón y tu mente a ese deseo, entonces nunca podrás realizarlo

-Muchas gracias, Kaoru, me has levantado mis ánimos... pero ni siquiera mis padres me han apoyado y siento cómo si les hubiera fallado, ellos creen que no pueda realizar mi vida siendo una acróbata, creen que es peligroso y tienen miedo de que salga herida... pero deben dejar de atar mis alas y dejarme volar libre -Misao suspiró-. Por eso quiero ahorrarme algún dinero e inventir en un buen entrenamiento, soy muy buena en gimnasia ¡Incluso aunque me veas tropezar a cada rato!

Kaoru se rió con Misao, comprendía sus sentimientos a la perfección.

-Yo tuve los mismos problemas con mis padres cuando se enteraron que quería venir a Kyoto, mi padre es maestro de kendo y fue él quién me enseñó el estilo de la espada que proteje la vida, participé en tres campeonatos en un lapso de dos años y gané dos de ellos, un pariente lejano (por parte de mi madre) quedó impresionado cuando me vió pelear y le habló de mí a la esposa del hermano del dueño de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas privadas de kendo y me ofreció un puesto como kendoka que yo acepté, el kendo es mi estilo de vida.

-Vaya, eso es impresionante -exclamó Misao, sorprendida-. ¿Que pasó después?

-Vino el temido enfrentamiento con mis padres, mi padre apoyaba mi idea de mantener viva la práctica del kendo... pero no tan lejos, soy originaria de Nara

-¿Nani? ¿De Nara?

-Sip, fueron dos arduos meses de desplegar al máximo mis poderes de convencimiento para que aceptaran, al final (y ya cuando tenía una semana de haber comprado los boletos de avión, jeje) mis padres se dieron cuanta que yo necesitaba independizarme y madurar por mi propia cuenta y que el estar lejos de la sobreprotección paterna me ayudaría a descubrirme como mujer y como ser humano. Y aquí estoy, a sólo tres días de haberme mudado y con algunas cajas que todavía necesitan desembalarse

-¡Yo te ayudo! -exclamó Misao-. Así podré burlarme de todas las cosas ridículas que seguramente tienes

-Ah... muchas gracias

Misao rió al aire y dió un codazo cariñoso a Kaoru... lo que provocó que estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y que Kaoru gritara como histérica porque su gato estuvo a punto de caer sobre un enorme, oscuro y pestilente charco de agua. Llegaron sin contratiempos al departamento y Misao casi se echa a llorar al ver que tenía que subir cinco pisos con el gato a cuestas.

Llegaron sanas y salvas, aunque sudorosas y con la ropa arrugada por estar subiendo el dichoso gato por las estrechas escaleras, contorsionándose para que el gato (que las dos cargaban) pudiera subir con facilidad. Ahora Misao estaba sentada en la cocina con un vaso de limonada preparada de ésas que sólo necesitas agregar agua y listo, mientras observaba a Kaoru sacar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar bolitas de arroz y albóndigas. Misao estaba babeando con tan sólo pensar que iba a disfrutar de un festín y gratis. Que amarga sorpresa se iba a llevar.

Kenshin seguía en su cuartito secreto, analizando y memorizando hasta el último detalle del plano de la mansión. Comía unos deliciosos aros de calamar frito que él mismo había cocinado, además de su biblioteca el saber cocinar deliciosamente era otro de sus orgullos. Dejo el plato ya vacío a un lado y siguió observando el plano. La entrada a la mansión no sería tan difícil, podría entrar por una de las ventanas de la planta alta, cuidar de no activar el sistema de seguridad, derrotar al hombre que hacía guardia frente a la recámara del tipo y matarlo silenciosamente.

El hombre ése era pederasta y organizaba un comercio ilegal de tráfico de niños (niñas de seis y siete años de edad en su mayoría) que eran secuestrados y luego vendidos; al parecer, la gota que derramó el vaso fue el secuestro por parte de sus "cazadores de niños" de la primogénita del matrimonio Akizuki, la sobrina menor del poderoso Katsura por parte de su medio hermano. La niña había sido secuestrada, violada, torturada y luego abandonada en el lecho de un río después de un intento de asesinato fallido; la pequeña contaba con sólo ocho años y aún así pudo identificar la foto del hombre que había abusado de ella (la foto que fue enviada a Battousai). La niña estaba internada en el hospital con fractura de pelvis, el fémur de la pierna izquierda y la 10a, 11a y 12a costillas del lado izquierdo, no podía moverse sin sentir un agudo dolor en sus genitales y estaba cubierta de golpes y moretones. A pesar del poco contacto que guardaba con su sobrina, Katsura estaba furioso e indignado.

Y Kenshin también pensaba que era un acto cobarde e indignante, Kenshin. A Battousai le daba lo mismo, no importaba a cuantas niñas hubiera violado ese hombre lo único que sabía era que tenía que matarlo y punto. Esa clase de sentimientos confunden la mente y meten la ira en donde no debe existir. Un corazón frío y sin sentimientos jamás podrá ser vencido, los sentimientos representan fracaso, dolor, debilidad. Kenshin sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, por más aborrecible que pensara era ese acto, no debía mezclar sentimientos con su katana. Un sólo error sería imperdonable.

Kenshin suspiró y arrojó el plano al cubo de basura donde ardió junto con las cenizas de la foto y el nombre de su víctima.

Misao se atragantó y aprovechó que Kaoru se distrajo para regresar la comida. Sabía horrible, lo que se suponía debían ser bolitas de arroz era sólo una masa uniforme negra e irreconocible y las albóndigas... ni se diga, la carne del centro todavía estaba medio ensangrentada por la falta de cocción, además de que Kaoru se había pasado con las medidas del comino.

-¿Qué tal, cómo me quedaron? -preguntó Kaoru feliz mientras se servía en un plato masa negra y bolitas de carne crudas. Misao miró la cara sonriente de Kaoru y se sintió horrible por decir lo que iba a decir

-No están siquiera comibles, Kao -los gritos histéricos de Kaoru no se hicieron esperar

-¡¡Te invito a comer y me dices que está horrible!! -el plato que Kaoru sostenía comenzó a oscilar peligrosamente-. ¡¡Malagradecida, eso es lo que eres!!

-Compruébalo por tí misma -Misao cerró la boca, la mala comida le había provocado naúseas, temía que si seguía hablando fuese a vomitar

Kaoru la fulminó con la mirada, colocó el plato delante suyo, tomó una albóndiga con los palillos, los levanto triunfalmente y se los metió en la boca con una sonrisa ufana. Tres. Dos. Uno. Cero. Kaoru se puso morada, se llevó las manos a la garganta y arrojó violentamente la bolita masticada sobre el fregadero. Misao tenía razón, sabían horribles.

-Lo siento, Misao-chan, nunca pensé que supieran tan mal -Kaoru estaba arrepentida y más por hacer comer a Misao esa horrorosidad

-¿Y que era lo que comías? -preguntó Misao, reacia a creer que Kaoru jamás hubiera comido su propia comida

-¿Pizza congelada? -Kaoru se encogió de hombros, indiferente al ateque de risa de su nueva amiga- Lo siento, he sobrevivido gracias a los restaurantes de comida rápida y a las comidas congeladas. Ésta es la primera vez que cocino algo sin la supervisión de mi madre

-Está bien, después de tan buena explicación no me queda de otra más que perdonarla ¿Cierto, Motita?

-Miau

-¿Y crees que deba fingir que estoy llena para no hacer sentir mal a Kaoru?

-Miau, miau

-¿Entonces debo gritarle a la cara todas sus verdades?

-Miau

-Ok. Kaoru -dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru después de la grata conversación con la gatita-. Con el permiso de Motita, te digo que eres una pésima cocinera

Kaoru estaba demasiado ocupada en reír como para molestarse por eso. Las entrañas le rugían así que optó por invitar a Misao a comer fuera, la cuál aceptó murmurando algo parecido a "comida gratis, allá voy". Las dos salieron del edificio riéndose mientras se preparaban para pasar una tarde estupenda. Después de comer Misao propondría que fueran al parque de diversiones, donde el tiempo se les iría volando. Realmente pasaron una tarde estupenda y Kaoru estaba feliz de tener una amiga en esa región desconocida. Una amiga loca y atrevida, que la haría pasar muchas penas ajenas, pero una buena amiga al fin.

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche cuando Kaoru llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, un merecido descanso después de un día agotador. Se sentía todavía un poco mareada, Misao se había vuelto loca con la montaña rusa y la había obligado a subirse con ella al menos siete veces, Kaoru se asombraba de tener todavía la cabeza pegada al tronco. No se molestó en quitarse la ropa, simplemente se acostó con la ropa puesta y después de aventar uno de sus tenis para apagar las luces, se quedó profundamente dormida. Esa noche tampoco pudo ver el fulgor dorado de los ojos asesinos de Battousai.

La mansión era con mucho más impresionante que en los finos trazos del plano, tres pisos de alto y tan larga como tres autobuses juntos. Los cuadrados amarillos de las ventanas alumbradas se perfilaban sobre el suave césped de los jardínes que rodeaban la mansión; pequeñas y esmirriadas siluetas de hombres desfilaban desfilaban por las ventanas, desfigurando los cuadrados perfectos sobre el pasto.

Grandes árboles de frondoso follage habían sido plantados en las ocho esquinas de la propiedad, caprichosamente construida en forma de octágono, sitios perfectos para quién deseaba observar sin ser observado, un sitio perfecto para que Battousai se ocultara. La fresca brisa nocturna agitaba las hojas de los árboles y llegaba hasta el estático rostro del asesino quién vigilaba atento cada movimiento que hacían los hombres de Hotaru, el pederasta.

El jardín estaba vacío, Battousai miró a ambos lados antes de dar un gran salto y saltar en medio del solitario jardín; su ropa negra lo camuflajeaba entre la densa oscuridad. Battosai corrió hasta rozar su espalda con el frío cemento a un costado de la mansión, alzó la vista, un pequeño balcón situado justo arriba de él. Volvió a mirar a ambos lados y saltó de nuevo. El balconcito daba a una habitación oscura, llena de hermosos juguetes que a falta de luz lucían un tanto tenebrosos. Por un relampagueante instante, Battosai sintió asco: unos niños dormían desnudos sobre una enorme cama, eran un niño y una niña un poco mayor de los diez años, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su izquierda. Pared lisa, no podría escalar por allí. Miró a su derecha, había una ventana y bajo ésta, un pretil que cruzaba toda la fachada principal de la mansión, la habitación de Hotaru quedaba justo en el centro de la mansión, una gran ventana circular daba acceso al cuarto por arriba de donde pasaba el pretil. Un brillo de reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos, el pretil era lo suficientemente ancho cómo para deslizarse por allí. Cerciorándose de que no podía ser visto, Battousai se deslizó con rapidez hasta colocarse justo abajo del ventanal, saltó y cayó en el alfeizar; un ligero click y Battousai estuvo dentro del cuarto.

La luz platina de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y perfilaba la tenebrosa figura de Battousai sobre la fina alfombra importada. Lástima, pensó Battousai, se echará a perder con la sangre. Para ser la habitación de un adulto mayor, estaba decorada con motivos infantiles y juguetes regados por el piso. El asesino se deslizo lenta y sigilosamente por entre las sombras, donde la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar. Un fuerte ronquido le indicó que Hotaru dormía plácidamente. Una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó sus labios, no le daría el regalo de morir dormido. Se acercó a la cama y una sensación de asco invadió su ser: Hotaru dormía en el centro de la cama, una niña acostada al lado derecho, las constantes lagrimas habían marcado sus tersas mejillas y un niño al lado izquierdo, con una enorme mancha oscura rodeando su ojo; ambos estaban desnudos. Battousai se recuperó y frunció en ceño ¿Cómo demonios iba a matar al tipo sin involucrar a los niños?

"Si hay testigos hay que eliminarlos" le había advertido Katsura, Battousai desenfundó la katana y se preparó para el golpe mortal. Y se quedó petrificado, dos pares de ojos infantiles le miraban suplicantes. Los rayos de la luna se reflejaban sobre la katana e iluminaban el rostro del niño, la gran mancha negra era en realidad la huella de un poderoso golpe. La niña se acercó gateando y se puso al lado del niño, volteó a mirar la gran y enorme cara rosa de Hotaru y luego fijó su vista en la afilada katana.

-Eres el asesino -susurró con una voz ronca, como ajena a ella-. Y vienes a matarlo ¿Verdad?

Parecía más una desesperada afirmación que una pregunta, Battousai miró a la niña, parecía su imaginación, pero creyó percibir un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. El niño había estado mirando la katana.

-Mátalo -murmuró el niño, con un hilo de voz-. Mátalo

Battousai no sabía que hacer, con ésos niños pidiéndole, no, suplicándole que matara al hombre. Claro, pensó Kenshin, su petición era comprensible. La niña bajó de la cama y cayó a los pies de Battousai, silenciosas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-Onegai -la voz comenzó a quebrársele-, onegai, mátalo.

El niño corrió a ponerse al lado de la niña, frente a Battousai. También le miraba suplicante. Pero son testigos, siseó una vocecilla en un recóndito rincón de la mente enferma de Battousai, no puedes dejarlos con vida Battousai. Cerró los ojos violentamente, no podía dejar que vulgares sentimientos lo hicieran débil de corazón. Bien, mataría primero a Hotaru y luego mataría a los dos niños, ya estaba decidido. Battousai pasó con paso firme al lado de los niños y se situó al lado de la cama; era increíble que el hombre siguiera dormido. Levantó su katana y su vista se fijó en los niños. Y su cuerpo se heló. Ambos estaban abrazados, la luz de la luna los bañaba (ahora que el cuerpo de Battousai no estorbaba la entrada de luz) y Battousai pudo verlos perfectamente. El niño era un poco más alto que la niña y tenía el pelo rojo, la niña tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, al igual que sus ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma llorando. La escena golpeó con fuerza a Battousai, obligándolo a recordar momentos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado enterrar en el fondo de su alma y su mente. Recuerdos dolorosos que golpearon su corazón, golpes que producieron un eco sordo en su vacío ser mientras observaba aquellas mancilladas almas inocentes: el rostro de una inocencia perdida.

-To... moe -susurró Kenshin, mientras sentía como las lagrimas afloraban a sus ojos ahora color violeta- Tomoe...

-¡Hotaru, Hotaru! -murmuró asustada la niña al tiempo que cubría su boca con sus manecitas

Battousai recuperó de golpe su sangre fría y se apresuró a mirar al hombre que a su vez pasaba sus ojos de la afilada hoja de la katana al hombre vestido de negro. Abrió los ojos con espanto al comprender su situación, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para gritar, la katana había atravesado su corazón y acabado con su vida. Battousai desprendió la katana, la limpió sobre las finas sábanas que cubrían la cama y la envainó.

Los niños se incorporaron, visiblemente aliviados y un poco más felices. También eso era comprensible, estaban libres. Unos pasos resonaron por el corredor y Battousai se alertó; los niños también porque comenzaron a emitir grititos histéricos. Battousai no se lo pensó mucho, o más bien no tuvo tiempo de pensar, corrió tan rápido como podía, cargó con ambos niños y saltó por la ventana hacia el pasto de los jardines. Los restos de la ventana los acompañaron en su caída, Battousai se incorporó trabajosamente debido al peso extra y corrió hacia la verja que mantenía la privacidad de la propiedad, la saltó y se perdió en el oscuro velo de la noche justo cuando un grito agudo resonaba a todo lo largo de la lujosa e imponente mansión ahora teñida de sangre.

-----------------------

Continuará....

Actualizado:

Próximo capítulo: Nacimiento de un asesino

Woa... dieciocho páginas para este capítulo... todo un récord para mí. Espero que no lo hayan sentido muy largo y tedioso, pensaba cortar la parte del asesinato del battousai e incluirlo en el próximo capi (sinceramente, esa parte fue una de las que mas disfruté escribiendo), pero mientras me bañaba para la fiesta de año nuevo (oh! bendito baño, no hay mejor lugar para una visita de las musas) se me ocurrió una mejor idea y decidí incluirlo en este capi para poder una pequeña introducción en el capítulo siguiente sobre Tomoe y algo del pasado de Kenshin. Una historia algo compleja que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba. Bueh.. esperen al siguiente capítulo y sabrán de que hablo. Como ven, ¡Apareció Misao! ahora sólo me falta meter al lindo de Aoshi... jejeje ya tengo imaginada y planeada la escena en la que se conocen jejeje no se preocupen sólo faltan uno o dos capítulos.

De nuevo ¡Arigato! por sus reviews, me hacen pensar que de verdad escribo en un nivel aceptable, ahí van:

_Hitokiri Himura20: _Gracias! Que bueno es saber que te gustó y con los "mal paridos" jejeje mi querida hermana me ha dado una muy buena idea para ellos... tal vez si mueran... Pues ¿No te pondrías a espiar al hombre que te gusta? Digo, porque yo sí lo he hecho jeje. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Matta ne!

_Gaby(Hyatt: _Arigato a tí también y sep, el corazoncito de Kaoru quedó flechado por el lindo pelirrojo. Jeje ya verás que alegría le tengo preparada a Kaoru... Hasta luego!

_Kaoru-Hino: _OO Basta, basta que me la creo. Se siente realmente bien saber que alguien pueda meterse de esa forma en mi fic, me siento halagada, muchas gracias. A mí parecer, siento que la historia se está poniendo mejor, falta un capi para que Kenshin se "mude" al departamento de Kaoru y... no adelanto más jeje tendrás que verlo por tí misma. Matta ne!

_Kaoru Himura Kiddo: _No te disculpes, a mí tambien me pasa... y muy seguido. Y es que esta cabezota está tan llena de no-sé-que-cosas que siempre se me olvidan hasta dónde deje mi cartera... Espero que éste capítulo te guste y no te amodorre. Adiooos!!

Y eso fue todo. Las dejo por que no quiero que mi chocolatito se enfríe.

Matta ne!!

Karura


	4. Nacimiento de un asesino

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, por que si así fuera obligaría a los protagonistas masculinos a hacer un "solo para mujeres", pero como pertenecen al grande Nobuhiro Watsuki nosotras las mujeres tendremos que conformarnos con lo que hay...snif, snif

Una luz entre las sombras

Capítulo 4

Nacimiento de un asesino

Del diario de H.K. escrito el 23 de Junio del 2002

Tomoe... querida Tomoe ¿Porqué razón tu recuerdo tenía que golpear con fuerza mi vacío corazón ayer por la noche? Once oscuros años desenpolvados y esparcidos sobre el abismo de mi mente, dejando al descubierto aquél fatídico día que con tanto ardor he tratado de olvidar... ¡Ah! Tomoe, ¿Acaso te has propuesto atormentar a este cuerpo, que no es más que una concha vacía?, ¿Acaso tu recuerdo ha venido a reprocharme el no haber sabido protegerte, el actuar cómo un cobarde mientras presenciaba cómo esos hombres te llevaban? -A esta altura gruesas lagrimas hacen dificultosa la lectura, los caracteres escritos a mano se han borrado por efecto del agua-

Juro Tomoe, que cuando ví esos niños abrazados al amparo del velo de luz plateada, no los veía a ellos... lo que mis ojos captaban éramos nosotros, con la misma mirada aterrorizada, con la sangre mezclada en mi cabello de la herida que esos malvados hombres me provocaron al golpearme: el único y mísero intento que hice por protegerte.

¿Porqué Tomoe?, ¿Porqué la vida es tan injusta? Éramos ambos tan sólo unos críos, inocentes e ignorantes de los malos tratos del mundo ¿Porqué tenían que venir esos hombres a arrebatarme lo que más quería en este mundo?, ¿Porqué tenían que arrebatarte de mi lado? ¡Oh, mi pequeña Tomoe! Te extraño tanto y aún así hace ocho años que no te dedicaba un pensamiento, una palabra o una simple oración, desde que empecé a trabajar con Katsura que te desterré de mi mente. Dulce Tomoe ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde, en la que ambos habíamos prometido estar juntos por siempre? Estaba en el jardín, observando el vuelo de dos hermosos pájaros y tú llegaste por detrás y me sorprendiste, me miraste con tus hermosos ojos oscuros y me preguntaste por que razón los pájaros volaban juntos. Te respondí que ambos se querían mucho y que volarían juntos para siempre, te quedaste pensando un rato mientras mirabas el magnífico vuelo de esas aves y preguntaste de pronto si te quería. Mucho, te respondí, más que a mi vida, agregué. Sonreíste y me cogiste mi dedo meñique, lo entrelazaste con el tuyo y me prometiste que estarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara. ¿Lo recuerdas? Por qué yo sí y me pregunto como es que pude haber sido capaz de romper mi promesa... por que no fui a buscarte y te dejé sola, sola con esos hombres que destrozaron tu corazón... y el mío en el proceso.

Por que es verdad, Tomoe, que una parte de mi ser ardió cuando fuiste secuestrada y las cenizas que quedaban se dispersaron cuando descubrí que habías muerto. ¡Tomoe! Tomoe... aún no he podido encontrar a los malditos que te arrebataron de mi lado y que más tarde habrían de arrebatarte también tu vida. Papá murió de una terrible e incurable y mamá, al no poder soportar la tristeza, murió días después. Tú eras lo único que evitaba que la tristeza envenenara mi ser, alegrabas mis días de pena con tu sonrisa. Ambos estabamos solos, fueron los días en que nos apoyamos mutuamente para olvidar el dolor que trae consigo una pérdida. Pero te fuiste... y yo fui el culpable.

Por primera vez desde que empezé a trabajar para Katsura, estuve a punto de fallar con mi asignación en curso. Estuve a punto de dejar que me descubrieran, pero te digo Tomoe, que ver a esos niños abrazándose y suplicándome me recordó cuando, once años atras, tu y yo no abrazábamos asustados mientras observábamos a esos hombres caminar amenazadores hacia nosotros. Fui un tonto por permitir que te llevaran. Te quiero más que a mi vida, te dije alguna vez, y sin embargo, no fui capaz de pararme a pelear por tí. Dejé que te llevaran, dejé que te asesinaran. ¿Porqué Tomoe? ¡Eras sólo una pequeña de diez años! ¿Porqué te fue reservado ese destino? ¡A tí, que eras una niña tierna e inocente! ¿Acaso alguien allá arriba vió que en mi futuro sería un despiadado asesino? ¿Acaso alguien allá arriba lo supo y quiso castigarme por los crímenes que en un futuro cometería? No... no pudo ser por eso, Tomoe. Por qué yo jamás hubiera sentido el deseo de matar, de sentir la cálida sangre de mis enemigos correr por mi katana hacia mis manos, nunca hubiera sentido esa ira asesina si no te hubieran asesinado.

Te prometí Tomoe, el día que supe que jamás volvería a ver tus ojos mirándome, que jamás sentiría la calidez de tu sonrisa, ése día te prometí que buscaría a tus asesinos y los mataría de forma que se arrepintieran de haberte hecho sufrir, de haberme hecho sufrir. Pero no lo conseguí y desde entonces lo único que he logrado es ir almacenando cadáveres en mi ya echada a perder alma. Hace tiempo que no puedo cargar yo sólo con tanta matanza, pero lo único que me sigue impulsando hacer lo que hago (además de crear un nueva era de paz) es la secreta esperanza inconsciente de que algun día mi katana atravesará el maldito corazón que te mató y que aún sigue latiendo. Pero esa persona, que busqué incansablemente durante tanto tiempo, no volvió a aparecer sobre la faz de esta tierra... el cobarde fue encontrado culpable de no-recuerdo-qué delito y huyó en un intento desesperado por salvarse, consiguiéndolo, por que ni siquiera yo he logrado descifrar su ubicación actual. Dejé la búsqueda infructuosa hace tantos años, cuando mi mente decidió enterrarte y no volver a pensar en tí. Por que, ahora lo reconozco, me dolía mi pecho al pensar en tí.

Si te preguntas por el paradero de esos niños, que tan violentamente te sacaron de la tumba de mi mente en la que te tenía profundamente enterrada, están bien. Son testigos y siempre llevarán con ellos la imagen del Battousai asesinando, pero no pude matarlos, no pude Tomoe, no pude... Viéndome a mí, cuando sólo tenía trece y a tí, cuando sólo tenías diez, en ellos. Ahora están a salvo, supongo que con su familia. Una familia... ojalá yo también tuviera una.

Algún día, Tomoe, nos reencontraremos, aunque sea yo en el infierno y tu en el cielo, convertida en un hermoso angel. Sí, algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo, y entonces te leeré historias por la noche y te arrullaré como solía hacerlo...

-Esta parte se ha borrado parcialmente, lo único legible es la siguiente serie de palabras incomprensibles: queri... na.. omoe... extra... tant-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podía ver, fruto de su imaginación, como esos hombres mataban a Tomoe. Una y otra vez, la misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez, torturándolo, hiriéndolo; siempre hiriéndolo. Los agudos gritos de dolor llegaba hasta sus oídos, perforándolos con ese timbre de agonía y súplica que llenaba la voz de Tomoe. Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más sordos, más cerca, retumbando en su cabeza. Kenshin se levantó lentamente, hizo un gesto de desagrado al notar que se había quedado dormido sobre el diario y que una hoja se había adherido a su mejilla. Se tapó fuertemente los oídos, los gritos de angustia y auxilio de Tomoe resonaban aún en su cabeza, no podía alejarlos. Fue cuando se dió cuenta de que tocaban a la puerta.

Intentó ponerse de pie, se sentía mareado y tenía que sujetarse a algún objeto para no perder el equilibrio. A duras penas consiguió llegar hasta su puerta y abrir, se había quedado dormido en el recibidor.

-¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cómo has estad...?

La alegría pintada en el rostro del visitante se transformó en preocupación al ver a su amigo con esa cara. Kenshin tenía la mejilla derecha hinchda y roja, unas enormes bolsas negras le colgaban bajo los ojos rojos. Jadeaba profundamente, como si una opresión en el pecho le dificultase la respiración

-¿Kenshin? ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Sabes... que no debes... llamarme... por mi nombre... -musitó lentamente con una voz pastosa. El hombre que lo visitaba se alarmó aún más.

-Ken.. digo, Keiichi ¿Acaso tú..? -no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado por que Kenshin había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo, semiinconsciente

El hombre de cabellos castaños se apresuró a levantarlo e introducirlo a rastras al departamento. Una vez dentro procedió a recostarlo sobre uno de los poco cómodos sillones, se introdujo en la cocina y saliendo con una humeante taza de café cargado en la mano derecha y un vazo trasparente con agua en la otra. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido, se sentó en el brazo del sillón, miró preocupado a Kenshin que dormitaba y suspirando le echó el vaso de agua encima. Kenshin se incorporó y asió con fuerza la mano de Sanosuke que aún flotaba en el aire sosteniendo el vaso vacío.

-No debiste... haber hecho... eso... -su voz sonaba pastosa aún y le costaba un poco hilar una frase, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban amenzanates

-Y tú no debiste haber tomado tanto -contestó Sanosuke, señalando con su cabeza las varias botellas vacías de sake y una clase de vino occidental desconocido para él que reposaban sobre la pequeña mesa del recibidor, al lado de algo que parecía ser una especia de libreta-, no estás en condiciones para amenazarme Kenshin, ahora suéltame

Kenshin lo soltó lentamente y se frotó torpemente las sienes. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaba. Sanosuke lo notó y le tendió la taza humeante mientras lo miraba severamente.

-Toma el café, es bueno para la cruda -Sanosuke sonrió divertido-, créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia

Kenshin tomó la taza con las manos temblorosas, no podía enfocar muy bien, tampoco recordaba por que se había desmendido tanto si no solía tomar. Le dió un trago, sabía muy bien. Le dió otro trago. Sentía cómo la calidez del líquido lentamente calentaba su frío cuerpo. Pero seguía sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallar.

-¿Que... que haces aquí? -su voz sonaba mas natural, fría y cortante

-Es casi mediodía, Katsura dijo que no había recibido tu informe, no contestabas el teléfono y se preocupó, me envió para ver que te había pasado... ahora lo veo

-Ah...

-Kenshin, amigo, tú nunca tomas ¿Porqué lo has hecho ahora?

-No... no lo recuerdo -se masajeó suavemente una de las sienes-, creo que para eso

-¿Para no recordar?, ¿Para olvidar qué? -Sanosuke se acercó al rostro de su amigo y susurró suavemente-, ¿Es por los asesinatos?, ¿Están comenzando a afectarte?

Kenshin meneó con la cabeza, eso lo recordaba perfectamente... lo que no recordaba era cómo había llegado a su casa, su último recurdo era haber traspasado el corazón de Hotaru con su katana y después la sensación de huir de algo, de algo que le dolía, que le hería y le oprimía el corazón... Miró a Sanosuke y le dijo lo que pensaba.

-¿Huir? ¿De los guardias?

-No -nego Kenshin-, a esos lo hubiese podido despachar en un segundo

-¿Entonces? -Sanosuke se asombró de la frialdad de Kenshin

-Es, algo más complejo... cómo una sensación, cómo si hubiese algo que me atrapara y me oprimiera. No puedo explicarlo -suspiró y continuó-, pero, sea lo que fuere que haya querido olvidar... talvez sea mejor que quede enterrado en el olvido.

-El primer paso para recuperarse no es huir o esconder lo que te inspira miedo, sino aceptarlo

Kenshin se incorporó, con algo de dificultad, y se dirigió a su cuarto, llevaba la taza de café humeante en la mano. Se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Sanosuke.

-Te equivocas, yo no le temo a nada

-¿Quién es Tomoe? -preguntó Sanosuke inocentemente, había estado mirando sin querer sobre la superficie de la mesa y sus ojos se habían posado sin querer en las páginas abiertas del diario

La mirada de Kenshin cambió, Sanosuke se dió cuenta. Sus ojos ya no mostraban la frialdad habitual, ahora parecían llenos de agonía. Su rostro también había cambiado y Sanosuke supo que no debió de haber nombrado a la Tomoe esa cuando Kenshin perdió el control mental y corporal segundos después.

-¡Miiaooo!

-Ya voy, Motita, ya voy -dijo Kaoru mientras intentaba destapar una lata de comida para gatos-. Tu comida estará lista en minutos

La gatita saltó de la silla en la que estaba a la mesa de la cocina y se quedó mirando los pobres intentos de Kaoru que no resultaban en nada, bostezó y comenzó a jugar con su platito azul limpio y vacío. El estómago le gruñía y ya no soportaba estar sin comida, si su querida dueña tardaba más en abrir esa latita no dudaría en comenzar a arañar los muebles para expresar su descontento.

Kaoru suspiró frustada, había estado los últimos veinte minutos luchado con ese pequeño y diminuto almacén de comida metálico y seguía sin poder abrirlo. En un ataque de furia golpeó la lata repetidamente con el abrelatas y luego la arrojó por la ventana abierta. Tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió de la cocina. Motita, descontenta la siguió.

-¿Miau?

-Iré a comprar alimento en bolsa -dijo Kaoru mientras salía del apartamento dando un portazo

-Miiiaaooo... -musitó Motita y se dirigió amenazante hacia la pata del sillón recubierta por una tela suavecita, suavecita. Se sentó y comenzó a arañar, dejaría estampada en el sillón favorito de Kaoru la firma de su protesta

Kaoru entró en la tienda de abarrotes más cerca y pidió una bolsa de comida para gatos. La dependienta le mostró una bolsa de cinco kilogramos diciéndole que era la única medida que le quedaba. Kaoru se despojó de todo el dinero que le quedaba en la cartera y salió con la comida a cuestas, pensando que estaba chiflando demasiado a su gata. Llevaba la bolsa acomodada en su hombro cuando llegó al edificio departamental y encontró un lujoso carro negro estacionado justo enfrente. Entró y vió a un hombre anciano vestido de blanco hablando con la señora Hibiya, vió que el hombre asentía y se volvía hacia los escalones, que era el lugar donde Kaoru se encontraba observando curiosa.

-¿Quiere que le ayude con eso, señor? -preguntó ella refiriéndose al maletín cuando el viejo se acercó y pudo apreciar en el rostro la fatiga característica de un hombre de su edad

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias, jovencita, eh...

-Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru

-¡Ah! Pues le agradecería mucho su gesto, Kaoru-san -el anciano se sujetó su cadera mientras suspiraba mirando los escalones-. Tengo una emergencia ahí arriba y yo ya estoy viejo para andar subiendo y bajando escaleras... ¡Oh, pero que falta de cortesía! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Genzai y soy médico

-Mucho gusto

Kaoru sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida del anciano que una o dos veces se detenía a respirar. Kaoru se preguntaba que habría pasado y a quién, pero sabía que eso no era de su incumbencia. Pasaron el tercer piso, luego el cuarto, Kaoru subía las últimas escaleras para llegar al quinto piso cuando oyó al fatigado doctor hablándole

-No suba más, es en este piso

Kaoru se volteó a verlo con tanta rapidez que el anciano se sobresaltó, el rostro femenino denotaba preocupación cuando interrogó al doctor:

-¿Acaso le pasó algo a Keiichi? Por favor, dígamelo -el doctor la miró sorprendido

-¡Doctor Genzai! -un grito lo sacó de su sorpresa

El anciano giró la cabeza y se encontró con el sudoroso semblante de Sanosuke. Parecía cansado y tenía unas cuantas y pequeñas raspaduras en sus manos.

-¡Apresúrese! Se ha vuelto loco, no se que le ocurre, ya ha destrozado casi todo su cuarto. Tuve que golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente ¡Pero el muy condenado se resistió! Incluso intentó herirme con su... eh...

Sanosuke calló cuando iba a decir "katana" al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica ojiazul que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Tenía suerte de no haber soltado tanto la lengua. El doctor Genzai se excusó con Kaoru, quien le entregó el maletín mucho más preocupada que antes mientras veía como el doctor apuraba el paso directo al departamento enfrente del suyo.

Kaoru se dirigió a su departamento lentamente mientras intentaba captar algún fragmento de conversación del cuarto vecino que le indicara que Keiichi estaba bien, pero nada, ni un sólo murmullo, palabra o siquiera un ruido, nada. Kaoru abrió la puerta de su departamento y su pesadumbre dió paso a la furia cuando descubrió que su querida gatita había destrozado la parte baja de sus aún más queridos sillones.

-¡Tú! -le gritó a la gatita que la miraba llena de dignidad-. ¡Tú, salvaje cuadrúpedo negro! ¡No comerás hasta que llegue la noche!

-¡Mi-A-U! -Motita le lanzó un mirada feroz

-¡Y no me mires así que te echaré a la calle!

Kaoru dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina y se apresuró a situarse tras su puerta principal mientras la abría lentamente sólo para observar la puerta cerrada, y sin indicios de vida tras ella, del departamento de su vecino.

Cerró la puerta y observó a Motita comer de un montoncito de comida regado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su pequeña gata había rasguñado la bolsa hasta hacerle un agujero. Suspiró pensando que era imposible pelear contra su gatita y ganar. Sacó una bolsa de basura negra y ante los maullidos de reproche de Motita hechó toda la comida -incluida la bolsita de cinco kilogramos- en la bolsa negra. Motita la miraba estupefacta ¡Esa mujer que se jactaba de ser su dueña quería matarla de hambre! Pero se quedó aún más sorprendida cuando Kaoru tomó un puñado, lo depositó en su platito azul y se la tendió.

-Come -dijo algo inexpresiva y salió para pegarse a la puerta de nuevo

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porqué me preocupo tanto por un desconocido? ¿Qué es este sentimiento de angustia? ¿Qué es?"

-¿Qué es?

El doctor Genzai suspiró y miró a Sanosuke que a su vez miraba preocupado al pálido Kenshin acostado sobre su cama. Era verdad que el cuarto estaba destrozado y por un enorme milagro, el frasco que contenía el cianuro no había sufrido daños, de lo contrario todos habrían muerto al instante. El sabio anciano meditó un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

-Esto ya me lo temía -suspiró el doctor

-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó

-Todo asesino carga en su mente el peso del pecado que ha cometido. Cada grito, cada súplica, cada cuerpo es almacenado en la memoria, tarde o temprano el peso de esta carga es demasiado para un solo hombre, es entonces cuando pierde la estabilidad mental

-¿Está diciendo que Kenshin se volvió loco? -Sanosuke lo miraba perplejo. Genzai negó con la cabeza

-Lo que estoy diciendo, es que este muchacho necesita una vaina

---------------

Continuará...

Actualizado: 23-01-05

Próximo capítulo: Ojos azul hielo

¿Que tal? Creo que me emocioné un poquito con el diario de Ken, pero quería dejar bien claro sus sentimientos y el impacto y la relación de los niños con la muerte de Tomoe. Admito que este capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero lo bueno viene en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Aoshi sale a escena! Ya puedo oír los gritos de júbilo de Misao jejeje....

Gracias por sus reviews!!

Kaoru Himura Kiddo: Arigato!! Que bueno que pienses que está interesante me pone inmensamente feliz. Pues no, Battu-chan no se quedó con los niños (Kenshin: noooooooo!!! ¿Que haría yo con esos niños? ) además ellos le recordarían constantemente a su querida Tomoe y tampoco es para mantenerlo depresivo durante todo el fic (Uno o dos capítulos tal vez jejeje) I love Battousai too!!! Algún día, algún día, fabricaré una máquina capaz de reproducir seres humanos a partir de un dibujo, ¡Y entonces Battu-chan será mio muaja ja jaja ::Risa Psicótica::!!!! Matta ne! PD: Ánimos con tus fics, son realmente enganchadores!

Gaby (hyatt: Esa parte también fue mi favorita, y debió sufrir más, sí, pero en ocasiones de mucha presión y con la cabeza hecha un mar de confusión, creo que eso era lo más que podía pedirle a Kenshin en ese momento. Muaja ja jaja eso lo veremos pronto (espero...) Matta ne!

Ady: Gracias por tus ánimos, Ken y Kao se conocerán en el próximo capítulo (o tal vez hasta el que le sigue, todavía me falta estructurarlos un poquito) pero te puedo asegurar que no va a ser algo por voluntad propia de él, jajaja mas bien será Sano quien los junte, Kaoru estará feliz y Kenshin... jajaja Nos vemos, matta ne!!

Mikomi Shinomori: ¿En serio de un tirón? Wau, si alguien aguantó tanto es por que realmente escribo decentemente!! Waiii!! muchas gracias por todas esas cosas, me han puesto muy, muy feliz!! Si eres fan de AoshiMisao, pues en el próximo capítulo tendras una sorpresa, ellos dos se conocen (Aunque no tal vez de la forma que Misao preferiría... muaja ja jaja Misao: ¿Oye, a qué te refieres con eso? Cualquier encuentro con mi Aoshi-sama es un probadita del paraíso!!) Matta ne!

Suki to kaja nakute: Hola! Jejeje pues sí, me has pillado, estaba pensando en que imagen le daría a Misao cuando empezó un capi de kaleido, me encantó la idea y puse a Misao al tipo Sora... espero que no me demanden por eso... No, Kenshin no fue victima ni nada parecido, al contrario fue testigo y eso fue lo que lo marcó: el ser debil y no poder defender a Tomoe (acá entre nos, puedo ventilar que Tomoe saldrá mas adelante jijiji). Mmmm... no creo que Enishi salga, mmmm a menos que se me ocurra algo bueno... ¿Oro? per claro que Kaoru tiene que ver a Battousai!! (como, no tengo idea, pero algo aparecerá.... y si no, una fumadita de alguna droga y listo! jjajajajaa) Si, Kaoru seguirá con su trabajo de espía, pienso que estaría genial la idea que me dices, esperaré a ver como va la historia... Arigato por todo y matta ne! PD: Bonito el nombre (suki to ka ja nakute) ¿Puedo preguntar que significa?

Karura


	5. Ojos azul hielo

_Los personajes Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, simplemente son usados como objeto de diversión (que mal se oye eso jaja)_

Una luz entre las sombras  
Capítulo 5  
_Ojos azul hielo  
_

¿Una vaina ha dicho-preguntó Sanosuke

El amable doctor asintió. Ambos miraban el rostro ceniciento de Kenshin, su respiración se había normalizado y pareciese que descansaba dentro de un tranquilo sueño. Genzai suspiró y miró a Sanosuke por el rabillo del ojo.

-Una vaina es alguien que le ayudará a soportar el peso de los asesinatos que comete. Necesita a alguien con quién compartir la carga que doblega su espalda, que tortura su mente y que está lentamente acabando con su alma. Necesita a alguien que haga que su corazón siga latiendo por el puro deseo de vivir -el doctor bajó la mirada y susurró levemente-. Una vaina para una gastada katana

¿Está diciendo que Kenshin necesita una novia? No es por nada, pero va a estar difícil encontrar una mujer que quiera estar al lado de un asesino. ¿No puede ser un perro? Sería mucho más fácil conseguir un perro, ellos no te juzgan por lo que eres, sino por cómo los tratas ¿No sería mejor un perro?

-Un animal no puede expresar lo que siente...

¡Por supuesto que sí! Mueven la colita cuando están felices y ronronean cuando están cómodos...

¿Me dejarías terminar?

-Si

-Como decía: un animal no puede expresar sus sentimientos de la forma que un ser humano lo haría, un animal no puede decir "Te quiero""Te extraño", o "Te amo". Un animal no podría despertar las sensaciones que una simple mirada de cariño causa... y Sanosuke, los perros no ronronean

-El de mi madre lo hacía -refunfuñó el joven sin que el docto anciano pudiera escucharlo

-Debo irme, Sanosuke, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes

-Bien¿Alguna instrucción sobre su cuidado, doc?

-Sea lo que fuese que lo haya puesto en ese estado... no lo hagas de nuevo

-No volveré a mencionar a esa chica. Aunque tal vez investigue de quién estamos hablando...

-Excelente, tal vez exista un punto en el pasado de Himura que no conocemos, un pasado en el que esa chica lo influyó sobremanera y lo que sea que le haya sucedido, marcó para siempre la mente de Himura

-Usted es aquí el doctor, doc

El sabio anciano sonrió, miró nuevamente al pálido Kenshin sobre la cama y se dió la vuelta lentamente y se dirigó hacia la salida del departamento. Sanosuke le dió otra mirada a su amigo y se dió prisa para alcanzar al doctor justo cuando salía al corredor del edificio.

-Un momento, doc. Yo no dispongo del suficiente tiempo como para cuidarlo, podría hacerlo temporalmente, pero...

Genzai se detuvo pensativo. Sagara Sanosuke trabajaba como espía para Katsura y realmente no era un hombre con un horario flexible. Suspiró, eso representaba un problema más.

Kaoru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el chasquido de una puerta abriéndose la despertó abruptamente. Prestó atención, logrando escuchar con claridad las palabras del hombre de pelo castaño ¿Cuidarlo¿Qué le pasaba a Keiichi? La embargaba una sensación de angustia no saber su estado, los nervios la traicionaron y la indujeron a abrir la puerta rápidamente, sobresaltando al anciano y al joven.

-Doctor Genzai ¿Cómo se encuentra Keiichi¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Usted entenderá nuestra situación: Battousai no se encuentra estable y el honorable Genzai ha recetado reposo por al menos una semana...

-No necesita darme explicaciones, Katsura -interrupió el joven de mirada fría-. Sólo dígame que hacer

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Katsura. Uno de ellos se encontraba de pie ante el escritorio de su jefe, alto y con un porte elegante y atractivo, Shinomori Aoshi era sin duda uno de los pocos hombres de élite de Katsura. Temido y respetado era un espía habilidoso y un espadachín sin par. Pero ésta vez, Katsura no requería ninguna información, tampoco necesitaba de las habilidades de Shinomoriésta vez necesitaba el servivio de un ejecutor.

-No me interrumpa. Yo sé que no trabaja para mí sólo para realizar un asesinato. Pero es muy importante y nadie que no sea usted está mejor calificado para ésta tarea. No puedo dejar que algún novato de primera eché esto a perder.

Shinomori asintió. Katsura era grande, respetado y apreciado por sus hombres. Son pequeños detalles lo que diferencian a un hombre de un tirano y eran ésos detalles lo que hacían de Katsura un buen jefe, respetado por los más débiles y estimado por otros del nivel de Battousai o incluso el joven y frío agente Shinomori. Si había algo notorio en Katsura a simple vista de sus subordinados, era que los trataba cómo personas, no como simples subordinados.

-Confío en tí. Y gracias -Katsura sacó un sobre negro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio de caoba

Shinomori volvió a inclinar la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Tomó el sobre, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos y dando la vuelta lentamente salió de la oficina insonorizada. Miró su reloj de pulsera, las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía tiempo de sobra, su trabajo comenzaría pasado el atardecer.

-Doctor Genzai ¿Cómo se encuentra Keiichi¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Sanosuke miraba sorprendido a la joven, no aparentaba tener más de diecinueve años, era bonita y se veía sumamente preocupada por Kenshin. ¿Porqué tanto interés en él? Tal vez fuese una espía, Katsura le había mencionado del comentario de Kenshin acerca de que posiblemente hubiese alguien siguiéndole la pista. Observó a Genzai darle algunas explicaciones algo evasivas a la chica. Si, Keiichi había sufrido decaída, pero ya se encontraba mejor, nada de qué preocuparse. Sanosuke fijó su mirada en el pálido rostro de la joven, parecía no muy convencida de las palabras del anciano médico, lo cual era de esperarse después de su metida de pata gritando a los cuatro vientos que Kenshin estaba loco; hurgó en las profundidades de su mirada azul zafiro y se encontró navegando en el mar de emociones interno de la joven ojiazul, su preocupación era sincera. Y al parecer le gustaba Keiichi. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el interior de la mente de Sanosuke cuando una brillante idea se encendió en su cabeza. Una vaina para una gastada katana...

Aoshi se dirigía a su casa caminando lentamente, se detuvo un momento en la entrada a un parque, permitiéndose un momento para mirar las hermosas sakuras que tapizaban de rosa las frondosas copas de los árboles. Era un espectáculo admirable; una pequeña niña recogía del suelo las flores que la brisa había dejado caer, las entrelazaba formando una corona que habría de servir para coronar a la sumamente hermosa y poderosa Hada Princesa de un reino lejano y fántastico dentro del infinito universo de la imaginación de la pequeña.

Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la dulzura e inocencia que delante de él se paseaban, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la alegría que se repiraba en el ambiente ni las risas que supuraban el aire; nada de aquello le importaba, en realidad buscaba un lugar silencioso y tranquilo en el cual poder pensar sin ser bruscamente interrumpido por los ecos de aquella calidez. Aunque eso hubiese sido imposible, la frialdad de su corazón se convertía en una muralla infranqueble, incapaz de permitir la entrada a sentimientos ajenos a la indiferencia. Por que él a nada temía... pero tampoco tenía a nadie por quién temer. Estaba solo. Solo en espera de la otra mitad de su alma, la mitad que habría de reanimar su frío corazón.

Apartó su vista de las sakuras y prosiguió con su camino, lento y pausado. Ajeno totalmente al ajetreado mundo que iba y venía, ajeno a las sonrisas que los amigos separados y vueltos a encontrar se regalaban uno al otro, ajeno a las miradas cómplice que las jovencitas se dirigían entre ellas al verlo pasar. Ninguna mujer sería capaz de negar que era bastante atractivo. Alto, de constitución delgado-atlética, cabello negro azabache que caía sobre su rostro dándole un aire masculino y unos terriblemente hipnotizantes ojos verde turquesa sobre una piel aperlada.

Apartó su visión del parque y dió media vuelta en dirección a su casa, unas diez cuadras más allá. Súbitamente, sintió el golpe de algo suave contra su espalda, giró la cabeza para alcanzar a ver una larga trenza negra que caía. Miró hacia abajo; una jovencita de constitución delgada se encontraba sentada en el piso con las piernas abiertas y las manos masajeando su pequeña cabecita negra.

-Ouch... eso dolió. Lo siento mu.. -en el instante en que ella levantó su mirada, se encontró con los ojos azul hielo de él, la profundidad de aquella mirada la impresiono bastante haciendo que un suave tono rosa cubriera sus mejillas-...cho

La chiquilla era muy bonita, con grandes y curiosos ojos verdes, una tez clara como la nieve y aquel cabello de ébano. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que se vería aún más hermosa si dejara su largo y hermoso cabello ondear al aire. Casi a nivel incosciente extendió caballerosamente su mano a la jovencita que lo observaba totalmente ruborizada, ella tomó su mano y él sintió una cálida y desconocida sensación extenderse por su cuerpo.

-Gracias -dijo ella aún anonadadaél miró desde su imponente altura de un metro y ochenta centímetros como ella se incorporaba, era baja de estatura y apenas llegaba un poco más arriba de su vientre.

¿Se encuentra bienél escuchó como su ronca voz salía de su garganta sin tener el control sobre ella, por kami, si ella era sólo una mujer más en el amplio mundo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Sí, gracias... perdóneme, venía corriendo hacia acá y por las prisas no lo ví

-No importa, olvídelo

Ella sonrió y él pensó que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan expresiva y pura como ésa. Ella pareció recordar algo de pronto y se inclinó ligeramente.

¡Oh! Por cierto, soy Misao, Makimachi Misao

¿Misao? Bonito nombre para una bonita chiquilla, Aoshi se preguntó cuántos años tendría. A juzgar por su aparincia delgada y frágil, por su rostro infantil y aquellos ojos inocentes, no pasaría los quince años. Recuperada de la impresión, Misao volvía a esbozar su sonrisa y mostrar la energía en ella que jamás decaía.

Él también se inclinó ligeramente, pero no dijo su nombre. Simplemente la miró detenidamente y dió media vuelta alejándose mientras lanzaba al aire un "Mucho gusto y... adiós".

Misao se quedó con los ojos cuadrados, tenía al hombre de su vida justo delante suyo y ahora lo veía doblar la esquina del parque y alejarse sin siquiera decirle su nombre. Oh, no, eso si que no, no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Misao entró corriendo rápidamente al parque, hizo caso omiso a los carteles en donde se leía la leyenda "Favor de no pisar el pasto" y se metió por entre árboles cuyos nombres no conocía. El parque tenía forma de rectángulo, y sólo dos entradas: una en el centro del lado más corto que comunicaba en línea recta con la otra entrada mediante un camino de grava; todo el parque estaba bordeado por una cerca de concreto de aproximadamente dos metros de altura. En segundos Misao alcanzó a ver la barda rosa tras la cual se adivinaba la persona de Aoshi. Recordó su duro entrenamiento diario para hacer realidad su sueño, con determinación tomó impulso y dió un gran salto. Sus manos tocaron la parte superior de la barda, hizo fuerza con ellas e impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante para caer elegantemente unos pasos delante del hombre de ojos azules que la miraba impresionado.

¿Sorprendido, eh-inquirió Misao orgullosa

-Es buena y si, estoy bastante sorprendido -Misao iba a abrir la boca cuando Aoshi la interrumpió-. Ahora debo irme a casa. Hasta luego

Pero Misao no era de las que se rendían fácilmente y Aoshi pronto se dió cuenta de eso. En cuestión de minutos, la alegre jovencita caminaba a su lado mientras platicaba acerca de su familia, sus gustos y cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Aoshi descubrió, para su sorpresa, que encontraba a Misao como una compañía amena, una chica despreocupada y con un amor inmenso a la vida; era la primera vez que una mujer lograba confundir su usualmente tranquila y ordenada mente. Y debía reconocer que esa sensación le gustaba. Caminaba lentamente en tanto que Misao brincoteaba y parloteaba al mismo tiempo.

-Y esa es la historia de mi vida... ¿Porqué tan recitente a decirme su nombre? No es justo, ya le dí el mío

Aoshi se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía internamente. Misao lo miró algo ceñuda y cruzó los brazos.

-Bien... pero insisto en que no es justo

Kami, incluso indignada se veía linda. Aoshi suspiró en cuanto Misao dejó de observarle. En cierta forma le gustaba llevarle la contraria, era una especie de sentimiento liberador. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sentía algo así, talvez por que no lo había sentido nunca ¿Sería eso?

-Misao

Ella giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la profunda mirada zafiro de él. Kami, que bien se oía su nombre pronunciado en esos labios. Decididamente era el hombre más enigmático que había conocido... y también el más atractivo. Le encantaba su mirada, el timbre de su voz, la seguridad y tranquilidad que de él emanaban. Muy bien, estaba decidido, había encontrado a su futuro esposo.

¿Sí-contestó

¿Cuántos años tiene?

?Nani-exclamó Misao¡Pero que falta de respeto es ésa¿Acaso no sabe que no debe preguntarle su edad a una dama?

Aoshi curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa

-Una dama no saltaría una barda de dos metros, una dama no acosaría a un completo desconocido

-Yo no lo estoy acosando -replicó mientras fruncía el entrecejo

¿No?

-Sólo... sólo... eh... no importa. El punto es que no lo estoy acosando

Misao estaba cruzando sus brazos y miraba en la dirección opuesta a donde él estaba.

-Muy bien, no tiene por que contestar mi pregunta

-Diecisiete

¿Eh?

-Que tengo diecisiete años

-Gracias -Aoshi se asombró, realmente no parecía una chica de diecisiete años, se veía más... tierna

-Bien ¿Ahora me dirá su nombre-Aoshi negó con la cabeza-. Muy bien, señor, respetaré su postura

¿Señor-inquirió desconcertado

-Bueno, en vista de que no sé como se llama, me referiré a usted como señor ¿Ok? Además -Misao le guiñó el ojo, en estos tiempos hay que fomentar el respeto a los más viejos

-No soy tan viejo, Misao

-Pero sí mas viejo que yo.

Llegaron juntos al pie de una gran escalera, estaban en una especie de barrio construido a desnivel. El camino de Aoshi seguía recto en tanto que el de Misao cruzaba las escaleras. Ella suspiró y volteó a mirar a su "acompañante".

-Mi casa está más all� así que me despido ¡Hasta luego, señor!

-Hasta luego, Misao

Ella sonrió y subió los primeros escalones, sin embargo se detuvo y regresó.

¿Pasa algo-preguntó Aoshi

-Prometo que ésta es la última vez que pregunto ¿Porqué no quiere decirme su nombre?

Aoshi la miró largo y tendido, como analizándola y a la vez intentando memorizar todos y cada uno de los hermosos rasgos de su rostro. Suspiró.

-La confianza -la miró a los ojos- no es una virtud que se me dé

Misao lo miró sorprendida.

¿Quiere decir que no confía en mí?

Aoshi le regaló una tierna mirada antes de mirar el cielo azul y comenzar a alejarse.

-No lo digo por tí... sino por mí

Misao lo miró alejarse, pronto su silueta se confundió con la sombra de los árboles y fue imposible para Misao seguirle con la vista. Resignada, dió media vuelta y subió los escalones en dirección a su casa.

El atardecer era hermoso, especialmente si se observaba desde la colina donde su casa estaba construida. Misao suspiró recargada contra la bardita del balconcito de su casa de dos pisos. Le encantaba observar los atardeceres, aquella hermosa mezcla de colores y la sensación que daba el sol de morir para dar paso al oscuro y lóbrego manto aterciopelado de la noche, tapizado de miles de diamantes.

En cuestión de minutos toda Kyoto se iluminó entre destellos dorados y plateados de las luces que adornaban las calles. Misao estiró las piernas y bostezó, daría un paseo nocturno, había pasado el resto de la tarde pensando en aquel alto joven y lo que le dijera al despedirse. Por más que intentaba no podía comprender a que se refería con eso de que no debería confiar en él.

Misao abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y entró en su recámara. Un cuarto blanco totalmente desarreglado, con ropa tirada por aquí y revistas a medio leer esparcidas por allá. Sorteando los diversos obstáculos logró llegar hasta la puerta de madera. Salió a un pequeño corredor de madera que daba a unas escaleras en forma de caracol. A Misao le encntaban aquellas escaleras. Corrió hacia ellas y con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro se deslizó hacia abajo por el recién encerado barandal. Tocó el suelo del primer piso de su casa mientras reía.

¡Misao-chan-exclamó una voz femenina con tono de reproche

¡O-kaa-san!

-Misao-chan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que utilices los escalones?

-Suminasen, o-kaa-san -rió Misao mientras caminaba a la puerta-. Saldré a caminar un rato, no tardo

Su madre le sonrió.

-Cuídate, Misao-chan, te quiero hija

-Hai, yo también te quiero o-kaa-san

Corría bajo el amparo de la noche, moviéndose con una agilidad sorprendente; su gabardina de color claro centelleaba por el reflejo de los brillantes astros de la noche. Su katana al cinto y el brillo apagado en sus ojos. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde pensando en ella.

Misao caminaba por las calles tenuemente iluminadas, aspirando el embriagante perfume de la noche, atenta a los susurros nocturnos que contaban leyendas olvidadas y misteriosos secretos. Escuchaba el agudo chirriar de los grillos que la deleitaban con su canto. Observaba el acompasado baile de los árboles mientras sentía el dulce arrullo que en ella producía. Era el hechizo de la vida.

El hombre corría asustado, sabía que había pecado y ahora descubría que la hora de su muerte había llegado. Toda una vida dedicada al narcotráfico traía sus consecuenias... y esas consecuencias pronto le dieron alcance materializadas en el joven de gran habilidad que le perseguía. Vió un estrecho pasillo por el cual se introdujo mientras tropezaba a causa de la torpeza que el miedo le producía, lamentablemente para él, el pasillo que parecía ser su esperanza de vida terminaba en una barda de madera imposible de saltar. El hombre sudó frío cuando sintió las ligeras pisadas del asesino caminar lentamente tras él. Apartó sus ojos desorbitados de la oscura madera y miró aterrorizado al hombre delante de él, alto, delgado y, descubierto a la luz mortecina del farol, de ojos azules. El hombre experimentó una extraña sensación parecida al alivio cuando descubrió que no se trataba del terrible asesino de ojos dorados. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiese tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, después de todo, era un hombre reconocido en el sucio mundo de la droga y contaba con una pequeña fortuna. La pequeña esperanza que tenía se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Misao caminaba hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, intentando guiarse solamente por el sonido del vento. Pisadas apresuradas la hicieron abrir los ojos, un hombre corría a tropezones, tenía el rostro blanco a pesar del cansancio que su rostro mostraba. Misao no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo sin salida en el que el hombre se había introducido. Nada la hubiese preparado para lo que en segundos atestiguaría.

El asesino de ojos azules se acercaba poco a poco, acabando así con la poca lucidez que al mal hombre le quedaba. Sin ver otra salida, se dejo caer al suelo mientras lagrimas calientes salían de sus ojos.

-Por favor, no me mate, se lo suplico ¡Puedo darle lo que sea, cualquier cosa!

-Levántate -la voz fría resonó por todo el pasillo-. Muere con dignidad

-No... no...

-Akayami Ueda, paga con tu sangre los crímenes que en vida cometiste

Los ojos del hombre reflejaron con espanto las dos kodachis que formaban la katana. Un grito agudo estremeció el silencio el sagrado silencio de la noche. La sangre del cuerpo desgarrado tiñó de rojo el suelo que ella pisaba. La sangre turbia se mezclaba con las lagrimas inconscientes que sus ojos verdes lloraban.

-Ah... -intentó gritar, mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Pero sólo eso fue necesario para que el asesino se percatara de su presencia.

Se giró lentamente, recordando las palabras de su jefe "_todo testigo debe morir_", alzó sus kodachis antes de mirar al intruso y sentir estallar algo dentro de él. La personita que había ocupado sus pensamientos por la tarde se hallaba estática frente a él, mirándolo asustada.

-Mi... sao -susurró débilmente"_Todo testigo debe morir, sin importar su condición. Hay que ejecutarlos a ellos también_. Eso fue lo que Katsura dijo"

Él, el hombre de quién se había quedado prendada por la tarde, era un asesino. Ahora lo comprendía, podía comprender el significado de sus palabras, eso era lo que había querido decir, que era un asesino. Y, pensó con horror, que lo había visto todo, no podía dejarla con vida. Aterrada con la nueva perspectiva, miró al joven acercarse a ella lentamente, con las ensangrentadas kodachis en sus también ensangrentadas manos. Observó ida, cuando él alzaba una mano, la mataría, la desgarraría como había hecho con ese hombre. Jamás vería un atardecer otra vez... Fue entonces cuando sintió la oscuridad cernirse sobre ella, su mundo de colores se volvió gris y lo último que se llevó consigo antes de que la oscuridad la tragara por completo, fueron aquellos ojos azul hielo que tanto le habían gustado...

-

Continuará...  
Actualizado: 04-02-05

Próximo capítulo: La otra mitad de mi alma

Jaja ¡Qué mala soy! jejeje me gustó mucho estecapítulo, me costó un poquito escribirlo por que no estaba segura con respecto al encuentro entre esta parejita, pero al final (y después de mucho pensar) me gustó éste. Jejeje... Había dicho que tenía una sorpresita preparada para Kenshin en este este capítulo, pero como me emocioné con Aoshi y Misao lo dejé para el siguiente. Espero que todo me haya quedado bien, jeje acepto tomatazos, blasfemias y hasta amenazas de muerte por este final, así que pueden deshaogarse dejándome un review...

Por cierto, mis exámenes ya casi empiezan, la mayoría de ellos son una friega así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y por lo tanto me tardaré un poquito más en actualizar... jeje, gomen.

**MAKARENA**: Gracias por tu apoyo, aquí está ya el capi y también lo que significa lo de la vaina... solo espero que esté bien... nos vemos.

**Gaby(Hyatt**: Pobrecito, yo lo sé jiji. La ayuda de Kaoru ya viene en camino, en el siguiente capítulo. Jejeje va a ser divertido.

**Ania-san**¿bkn¿Que significa eso? Mi coeficiente intelectual no alcanza a comprenderlo... jeje pobre Kenshin, tienes razón ha sufrido demasiado (Pero porque lo amo y porque este fic tiene que tener un final feliz va a encontrar la paz que tanto busca) Toda katana necesita una vaina, es verdad. Espero que te haya gustado lo que puse de Aoshi/Misao, si quieres enviar alguna amenaza, adelante... ahí abajo está el botoncito de los reviews jaja Matta ne!

**Eleanor Míriel**: Me gusta el apellido, Míriel ¿De donde eres?... No te preocupes por los reviews, me halaga saber que alguien lee mi fic y que además le gusta, arigato. Saluditos para tí.

**Mikomi Shinomori**: Mujer, no debiste haber hecho eso¿Que tal si te mueres? Voy a tener que estar cargando la culpa en mi conciencia... jajaja no te creas, espero que hayas salido bien y que por aguantarte el dolor no vaya a salir nada más... Aunque en cierta forma me halaga que lo hicieras y que me digas que te gusta. Si lo de la vaina hace referencia a las ovas (no las he visto buaaa! pero me he leído algunos resumenes muy detallados) Veo que el efecto del diario funcionó, quiero un gato¡Amo a Motita! Bien, aquí Misao y Aoshi ya se conocieron jeje, y tu que habías dicho que no los "separara" creo que por esto ya me gané mi muerte¿o no? jejeje, tus amenazas no son nada juajua jua pero nos vemos! (Con eso de Aoshi y Misao ya se conocían... creo que me equivoqué un poquito con el sentido de la congujación de los verbos, quería decir que se conocerían, perdón por el malentendido)

**Nia-chan: **Hola, mujer MIB! jajaja ¡Ahh! Que bueno que te gustó! Sabes que tu opinión es la más importante para mí¿verdad? Realmente me alegra y mucho. jeje che Nia envidiosa, ojala te pongas verde! jaja o peor: que la matrona te despida jajaja. ¿Talento, de donde¿Escribir un libro? Permiteme reír Ja-Ja-Ja (primero deja que termine el fanfic y luego ya hablamos de negocios jeje) Deberías ponerte a terminar el fanfic de Saint Seiya, que me lo cortaste cuando se estaba poniendo interesante ¡Quiero saber que pasa con mi lindo Shun y con su hija!... Perdona si te molestó lo de los niños violados pero a esta mentecita sadomasoquista no se le ocurrió otra cosa, perdón mami. No te preocupes te presento a mis "fans" cuando quieras jajaja. Por supuesto que no pienso dejarlo así, ya me he propuesto algo y pienso llegar hasta el final, sí señor. Jejeje protagonismo reprimido... shhhh... déjame en paz jajaja. Weno gedionda, ahí nos vemos, te quiero, te cuidas, un abrazo!

**Yuken**: Gracias, me halaga que te haya gustado, en lo de hermanos eh...jjeje pues sí, lo son. Jejeje comparto tu opinión acerca de lo sexy que es Kenshin aunque tambien pobrecito, esta no es la última vez que Sano meterá la pata (Incluso puedo decirte, aquí entre nos, que cuando conozca a Megumi también va a meter la pata jeje) Espero que te haya gustado ese capi, para el sig. capítulo Kenshin y Kaoru ya van a esar juntos, promesa. En realidad el nombre del capi lo saqué de la canción Ice Blue Eyes que canta "Misao" pero me pareció gustó y lo puse. Lo que dices del diario es verdad, aunque la verdad no he conocido a ningún hombre que lleve uno... Matta ne!

**MisaoHx: **Pues lo de Kenshin es hasta el siguiente y aquí ya tienes la actualización, espero que te guste ¡Arigato!

Eso es todo, gracias a todas.

Karura


	6. La otra mitad de mi alma

"Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, qué más querría yo... bueh, al menos ya saben que quiero de cumpleaños¡Ah, si! Se me olvidaba, en realidad pertenece a mi sensei Watsuki-sama"

ooooooooo -> cambio de escena  
'blabla' ->pensamiento  
"blabla" ->diálogo (estoy harta de que esta basura no me acpete ni los guiones ni las lineas de separación...grrr)

Capítulo dedicado a una de mis más grandes y mejores amigas ( la única! ). Este va para tí Nía (aunque merezcas más que este simple capítulo), por darme la idea de Kenshin y Kaoru que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, por estar chingando pa que actualize y por brindarme tu amistad. Te quelo! (aunque a golpes lo demuestre)

Una luz entre las sombras  
Capítulo 6

_La otra mitad de mi alma_

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente no estaba actuando normalmente ni pensando de forma racional. Pero es que ella lo hacía actuar así. Sus ojos bastaban para traspasar las barreras que en torno a él había construido, su sola sonrisa bastaba para mellar su fuerza de voluntad, su indiferencia, su frialdad. No entendía como era que alguien podía con tanta facilidad derretirlo, hacer que ese calor recorriera todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Hacerlo sentir diferente. Especial.

El delgado bulto se removió en sus brazos mientras corría ágilmente hacia su casa. Procurando evitar miradas indiscretas, testigos circunstanciales. Observó detenidamente al bulto entre sus brazos, sólo un golpe en la cabeza que se dió al caer pesadamente sobre el duro cemento. Se preguntó si lo odiaría, si nunca más le dirigiría una mirada, si nunca más volvía a sonreír sólo para él. Si así fuera no se lo reprocharía.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Debió de haber sido más cuidadoso, no entendía como era que no había sentido su presencia. Otro golpe. Vislumbró su casa en la cercanía. Una hermosa casa al estilo antiguo. Con grandes extensiones de jardines plantados con las más hermosas flores. Entró en su casa y anduvo con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar a su pieza. Se sorprendió pensando que no era apropiada para ella, muy austera y sin alegría o vida tapizándola. Como pudo, extendió un futón con un brazo mientras que con el otro abrazaba fuertemente a la joven desmayada. Con sumo cuidado, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratase, la depositó encima; la cubrió con algunas mantas y revisando su herida, salió de la pieza en busca de algunas vendas y agua caliente.

Regresó y se permitió un poco de su tiempo para admirar el dulce rostro de la jovencita, perfecto. No existía otra palabra. Se arrodilló a su lado, desató la larga trenza dejando suelta su hermoso cabellera ébano y comenzó a limpiar la herida en una de sus sienes mientras, inconscientemente, peinaba con sus manos el sedoso cabello negro.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, los párpados le pesaban, le costaba enfocar y sentía algo húmedo en su frente. Intentó incorporarse, mas una aguda punzada de dolor en su sien la detuvo.

"Ah, mi cabeza..." -musitó levemente mientras una mano torpe alcanzaba el lugar donde sentía con más fuerza el palpitar de la sangre.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente y dejaba que el dolor en su cabeza pasara. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó con fuerza; en momentos, la clara visión de una habitación tradicional típica apareció. Miró a su alrededor confundida, se encontraba en una habitación austera, sin más cosas en ella que el futón, una mesita de noche y algo alargado que parecía un armario; masculina y sin adornos. Ella no reconocía ese lugar.

Hizo a un lado el paño húmedo que había caído de la frente a su regazo y retiró las sábanas. Un gesto de terror asomó rápidamente a su rostro, alguien le había quitado las ropas que traía y en cambio, vestido con un yukata blanco con olor a colonia de hombre. Levantó los pliegues del yukata y suspiró aliviada al ver que su ropa interior estaba intacta.

Miró la puerta corrediza de madera y se levantó tambaleándose, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda cuando la planta de sus pies descalzos tocaron la superficie del tatami. A cada paso que daba su curiosidad iba en aumento, al igual que su desconcierto, deseaba saber en dónde se encontraba. Respiró fuertemente y dándose valor corrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Realmente la casa era enorme, y también muy hermosa, lucía limpia y brillante. Aunque mas bien parecía un laberinto ya que a ella le daba la sensación de que el pasillo que recorría no acabaría nunca. Su mareo había desaparecido y podía caminar sin tener que sujetarse de las paredes, su dolor en las sienes había amainado. Caminaba mientras acariciaba su cabello negro, largo y suelto, contrastante contra su piel pálida y el yukata color blanco.

Así estaba, cuando llegó hasta ella un delicado y embriagante aroma que parecía abrazarla con su perfume e incitándola a seguirlo. Flores. Olía a flores. Ella pudo distinguir, de entre todos los perfumes juntos, el de jazminez, sakura y otras tantas de las que no recordaba el nombre. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con aquel dulce olor que traía consigo imágenes de un hermoso jardín, de recuerdos y tiempo pasado. Cuando abrió sus grandes ojos, brillaban, y en sus labios florecía una sonrisa.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el grande y hermoso jardín del cuál todas las flores liberaban su perfume al viento. Ella miró extasiada aquel pedacito de paraíso, flores que ella conocía y flores extrañas y hermosas que jamás había visto. Todas viviendo juntas. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el único cerezo en flor, en lo que parecía ser el centro de toda aquella flora. Las aves entonaban suaves cantos, como alabanza y el viento jugaba, colándose entre pétalos y hojas para llegar hasta ella y jugar también con su cabello que bailaba.

Con el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos, olvidó lo que pensaba y comenzó a caminar maravillándose cada vez más ante aquella riqueza floral. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dió cuenta de que él había aparecido a su lado hasta que, mirando una mariposa amarilla, sus ojos encontraron los suyos. La sonrisa en sus labios se marchitó.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Él meditaba, como todos los días, meditaba. Sentado sobre el verde pasto de su enorme jardín y recargado sobre uno de sus árboles favoritos, el único cerezo del jardín, ubicado en el centro del mismo. Vestía una yukata azul mar y sus ojos estaban cerrados, entrenando su templado espíritu y su inquebrantable mente. Usualmente reflexionaba sobre su vida o la vida, pero ahora su mente se recreaba con pensamientos sobre cierta linda e hiperactiva joven de largo pelo negro, con imágenes que creaban un extraño brillo de vida en su ojos apagados. Y ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo hemosa que se veía en ropa interior. Un leve y desapercibido sonrojo pasó rápidamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ropas se habían empapado de sangre y su cabeza herido, al caer desmayada sobre el frío y duro pavimento de la calleja, necesitaba desvestirla y lo había intentado, había intentado no mirar, pero su inquebrantable voluntad había cedido. Se había deleitado con la nívea piel, las bien formadas piernas, la incitante curva de sus pechos y el cabello negro esparcido a su alrededor, como si fuese el aura de alguna diosa.

Y tocarla... tocarla fue una sensación abrasadora, había sentido sus manos arder y curiosamente, también sus mejillas. Tocarla para despojarla de sus ropas, se había permitido acunarla en su pecho para quitarle el suéter sin lastimar su cabeza herida, y verla con ropa suya para luego observarla dormir, acompañar su acompasada respirción, velar su sueño tranquilo. Por fin había comprendido los placeres que cierto escritor japones describía en su libro, el placer de observar dormir a las muchachas más bonitas, sin tocarlas, sin despertarlas, suspirando de amor en silencio mientras seguían su sueño.

Fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus labios entreabiertos que decidió salir de la habitación, alejarse de ella por unos momentos, pero su perfume le había abrazado, su esencia impregando y su imagen seguido. Sus sentidos comenzaban a rebelarse y salió al jardín, que era el único lugar donde su perfume se confundía, donde su esencia juguetona se divertía con el viento. Se había recargado sobre el anciano cerezo y esperado al amanecer, aún con la imagen de ella en su cabeza, que era lo único que se había rehusado a jugar en su jardín.

Y el amanecer había llegado, claro y hermoso. Trayendo consigo el fino rocío de la mañana, y las finas y casi inaudibles pisadas de alguien. Él se incorporó en silencio y en silencio también, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde las pisadas provenían, encontrándose con una visión que le dejara sin habla. Allí estaba ella, con su yukata blanco, con su pelo negro ondeando tras ella a cada brinquito que daba con sus pies descalzos, observando por aquí y cerrando sus ojos al acercarse a oler las flores por allá. Él se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse, disfrutando de la alegría de vida que ella irradiaba. Una pequeña mariposa amarilla se posó en su hombro, sacudió sus alas y voló hacia la sonriente joven. Ella la vió y sonriendo aún más comenzó a seguirla haciendo ademanes de querer atraparla, fue entonces cuando la mariposa voló hacia él, haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzasen. Y él sintió que algo dentro suyo se estrujaba al ver como la perenne sonrisa de ella se marchitaba.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru suspiraba en silencio. Sufría en silencio. Amaba en silencio.

Su querido pelirrojo aún no despertaba, ya había pasado un día y una noche, y ella se había levantado al amanecer para ver si con el, Keiichi abría los ojos. No valían las explicaciones del doctor Gensai, diciendo que el narcótico inyectado era muy potente y que probablemente dormiría algunos días más. Para ella no valían, seguía preocupada.

Y al mismo tiempo feliz. Había sido idea de Sanosuke (que era como el joven de pelo castaño se había presentado) que ella cuidara de Keiichi, y aunque al principio pudo notar un gesto de desacuerdo en el rostro del doctor Genzai, unas palabras de Sanosuke, susurradas al oído del anciano, le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Pero a Kaoru no le importaba, lo importante era que podía estar junto a Keiichi.

El pelirrojo suspiró en sueños, un gesto de dolor asomó a su rostro y Kaoru se acercó rápidamente, justo lo suficiente para escuchar de sus labios un suave "Tomoe..."

Otra vez.

Kaoru suspiró pesadamente. Keiichi seguía dormido y el constante susurro de aquel nombre la inquietaba. ¿O acaso serían celos? Kaoru agitó su cabeza, no, ella no era celosa ¿O sería que antes no había tenido motivo para estar celosa? Se incorporó de un saltó de la cama en la que se había sentado y caminó hacia la ventana, molesta consigo misma. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado volteó a mirar a Keiichi, parecía un ángel allí dormido, tan tranquilo y apacible. Kaoru se descubrió sonriendo.

El agudo timbre de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, de la pero forma posible según ella. Algo molesta, tomó el aparato y contestó.

"Moshi, moshi"

"¿Señorita Kamiya Kaoru?" -preguntó una voz masculina y tranquila que Kaoru desconocía

"Si, soy yo ¿Quien es usted?" -inquirió con recelo

"Llámeme Katsura"

"Aún no sé quién es usted, señor Katsura"

Katsura, del otro lado del teléfono esbozó una sonrisa. Sanosuke había acertado.

"Suminasen, pero aún no es el momento"

"No.."

"Me gustaría hablar con usted, Sanosuke pasará en dos horas a recogerla."

"Espere un momento ¿Acaso cree que voy a ir así sin más a la casa de alguien que no conozco?"

"Sanosuke la acompañará y el venerable Genzai la estará esperando conmigo"

"Pero..."

"Por favor, llegado el momento todas sus dudas serán contestadas. Fue un gusto hablar con usted. Matta ne"

El constante pitido al otro lado de la línea le indicó a una recelosa Kaoru que aquél hombre había cortado la comunicación. Kaoru se le quedó viendo al celular con una mirada que decía que el pobre aparatito tenía la culpa de todo. Con un nuevo suspiro de fastidio habló al director de la SUCK a decirle que había surgido un inconveniente y que por lo tanto asistiría durante el horario vespertino. Algo le decía que muy pronto iba a ser despedida.

Una vez que terminó de hablar y de escuchar los justos reproches de su jefe, se dirgió a la cama que Keiichi ocupaba y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

"Tengo que irme, Keiichi. Y luego tengo clases, pero no te preocupes, volveré antes de que anochezca"

Lo miró dulcemente mientras acariciaba uno de sus largos mechones de cabello. Sonrió tieramente y se levantó con lentitud. Con una última mirada sobre su hombro, salió del cuarto y del departamento.

Motita la recibió con un maullido cuando entró al suyo, la gatita se adivinaba sumamente enojada. Por el fuego en su mirada y por las cortinas y los demás sillones destrozados. Kaoru se golpeó la frente, 'Tonta' se dijo 'Olvidaste alimentar a tu gata'

"Miaoooo"

Los berrinches de Motita la siguieron hasta la cocina, tomó el platito azul que estaba brillante de limpio y sacó la bolsa de comida, situada en lo más alto de los anaqueles, para impedir que Motita comiera entre horas.

"Miau, miau"

La gatita daba saltos de emoción, por fin se callarían los gritos de su estómago. Kaoru guardó la bolsa (esta vez al alcance del animal, por si esa situación se volvía a repetir) y se dirigió al recibidor mientras Motita comía feliz de la vida.

Recogió un poco del desastre hecho por su adorable mascota y se dirigió a su cuarto para bañarse y arreglarse. Kaoru aún no lo sabía, pero después de esa mañana, ya nada sería igual. El mundo feliz y despreocupado en el que ella vivía desaparecería, para dar lugar a uno más realista, donde el dolor y el sufrimiento existían.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La brisa arrancaba los más débiles pétalos de las delicadas flores de cerezo. La tormenta rosada los envolvía, mirada a mirada, la de él con desasosiego, la de ella con miedo.

Los labios de él se entreabrieron, luchando por hechar al aire las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta, aquellas que había estado ensayando por la noche y sin embargo, sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre...

"Misao"

...cargado de sensaciones que jamás pensó experimentar.

oooooooooooooooooooo  
Continuará...  
Actualizado: 23-03-05

Próximo capítulo: Vaina

Volví! Después de quien-sabe-cuanto con un nuevo capítulo, muy cortito (creí que sería mejor no hacerlas esperar más), y un día después de ver las primeras cuatro ovas de Kenshin (en las que casi terminé llorando, ah! me gustaron mucho!).

Yaaaa! Sé que había dicho que en este capítulo iba aclarar las cosas entre Kenshin y Kaoru pero quería que esa parte me quedara mejor que solamente bien. Hice como tres capítulos, uno peor que el otro, y terminé desesperada a causa de esta falta de inspiración. Al final, hablando con una amiga (Nía!) de lo desesperada que estaba, ella me contó como creía que podían encontrarse y pues me gustó (la idea está buena, lástima de la escritora). Perdón si esperaban más KK en este capítulo, pero ¡Piedad!... lo de AM fue muy fácil de escribir, de hecho quedó a la primera... perdón, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más, Kaoru se enterará de muchas cosas sobre kenshin y veremos si su mirada hacia él no cambia. Con un poco de suerte (y si las musas vuelven de sus vacaciones) Megumi entrará a la historia, si no es en el siguiente capítulo, entonces en el que le sigue, para las seguidoras de MS. Como han visto, Misao sigue vivita y coleando, no podía matarla, ella me hace reír.

Sé que el nombre del jefe de Kenshin es Kogoro Katsura, pero nunca he sabido cuál es el nombre y cuál es el apellido, así que para evitarme confusiones lo dejé simplemente en Katsura, que es como todos le llaman...

Gracias por su paciente espera, en serio. Y tambien gracias a Justary-san por creer que este humilde fanfic se merezca un lugarcito dentro de "Los romances más anhelados" me puse muy contenta. Y gracias también a quienes dejaron review en mi otro fic "Anhelo" me puso muy, muy feliz (je, publicidad gratis jaja)

**Nía**: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá pueda ser lo suficientemente buena como para no decepcionarte. Creo que nunca te he agradecido realmente por ser mi amiga, pero eres muy importane y especial para mí (Que conste ¡Lo estoy haciendo público! jaja). Gracias por aguantarme a mí y a mis golpes y blasfemias. Gracias por estar conmigo. (A pesar de no tener corazón todavía me queda una vena sensible, amiga)

Ora sí, no tengo mucho timepo ahorita como para contestar los reviews como me gustaría, pero aquí estan:

**Eleanor Miríel: **De todas formas es bonito. Por fin, aquí la continuación.

**Gabyhyatt: **Jamas podría matar a Misao, es uno de mis personajes más queridos.

**Justary-san: **Pues si puse bastante AM, espero que Kenshin despierte en el próximo capítulo, para que por fin ya pueda empezar el romance. GRACIAS

**Mikomi shinomori: **Espero que después de tanto tiempo sigas leyendome, no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que el numero de mis lectores bajara bastante... ¿Como sigues de la operación? Supongo que ya bien... ha pasado mucho tiempo... como ves no poensaría en matar a Misao, así que si pude enmendar mi error jeje

**KaOrA-FGV-16: **Por fin la actualización, supongo que habrás adivinado que le va a decir Katsura a Kaoru ¿O no fue tan predecible como pensé? Gracias por leerme. Iba perdida por ahí cuando llegué a tu perfil y me metí en historias favoritas y encontré mi fanfic! Muchas gracias por eso, en serio. Ja ne!

**Yuken: **Un modo muy metafórico de verlo, me gustó mucho. Espero que sigas leyendo y que este capi te haya gustado. No pude actualizar rápido, pero ya me puse mi cinturón de clavos para castigarme. Matta ne!

Y eso fue todo. Ora debo apresurarme a subirlo.

Karura


	7. Vaina

"Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sólo me queda esperar a que llegue una carta diciendo que Watsuki-sama me los ha regalado... se vale soñar ¿o no?"

"blabla" diálogo  
'blabla' pensamientos  
oooooooooooo cambio de escena

Una luz entre las sombras  
Capítulo 7

_Vaina_

"Quiero ir a casa"

Misao intentaba contener las lágrimas que luchaban desesperadamente por salir.

"Quiero... por favor, déjeme ir a casa"

Aoshi miró impasible a Misao, la pobre chica miraba al suelo, su fleco negro cubriendo su rostro, los puños apretados, delgados aunque Aoshi sabía que escondían una fuerza extraordinaria... claro, cualquiera lo habría adivinado después de recibir un puñetazo lleno de odio en la mandíbula. Aunque pareciese que no le importaba en absoluto el sufrir de la chica, la verdad era que por dentro se sentía peor que una cucaracha fumigada. (na: jaja XD)

Había pasado media mañana, desde que Misao despertara y se encontrara con que había sido secuestrada. Y Aoshi se sentía horrible. Misao no le había vuelto a sonreír y si hablaba con él era tan sólo para pedirle que la dejase libre. Y Aoshi se sentía como un cretino. Odiaba verla así, y eso recién lo había descubierto. El encierro no era para ella, Misao era un alma libre y como tal, no debía estar prisionera de esas cuatro paredes, tendría que estar corriendo con el viento, brincoteando y hablando de las bondades de la vida. Aoshi se sorprendió comparándola con una hermosa ave en cautiverio. 'Para protegerte' pensó

Katsura no lo sabía, de otra forma no lo hubiera consentido. 'Todo testigo debe morir' No hubiese podido justificar el cúmulo de sentimientos que invadieron su ser al ver a Misao desmayada en el piso. Lo único que de su parte racional que había podido actuar le dijo que tenía que sacarla de ahí... y eso fue lo que hizo.

"¿Por qué?"

Aoshi levantó la mirada, se había perdido pensando otra vez. Misao le miraba con los ojos húmedos, ojos que hablaban de súplica y desesperación.

"¿Por qué?" -repitió ella con la voz quebrada, controlándose para no llorar- "¿Porqué me mantiene aún con vida¡Lo vi todo y lo sabe¿Qué quiere de mí?"

Aoshi no sabía que decir. Jamás le habían preparado para una situación así... y dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo en los libros.

"¿Porqué no me contesta¿Por qué me tortura de esta forma! -prosiguió, las lagrimas escapando una a una y corriendo por su mejilla. Susurró:- ¿Es que acaso no tiene corazón?" -no pudo controlarse más, los sollozos invadieron el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban, mas sin embargo Misao fue capaz de levantar su mirada llorosa y fijarla con odio en Aoshi- Es obvio que no

Aoshi resintió la voz cargada de odio de Misao y no pudo soportarlo más. Era demasiado para él.

"Te equivocas" -musitó con una voz ronca, seca. La miró fijamente antes de añadir-"Si te hago esto es justamente porque descubrí que si tengo uno" 'Pequeña ave en cautiverio'

Se levantó y salió, dejando sola a Misao, quien lo miraba sin lograr entender el significado de sus palabras.

_Pequeña ave en cautiverio._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru miraba a través del cristal empapado; su vista involuntariamente se dirigía a las ventanas del quinto piso, donde Keiichi dormía su sueño profundo. Poco a poco, el edificio iba difuminándose en la distancia, la reciente tempestad que les había azotado amenazaba con durar mucho tiempo. Kaoru suspiró cuando el viejo edificio fue imposible de distinguir e intentó acomodarse en su asiento. Sanosuke desviaba su vista de la calle y la miraba discretamente, y sonreía... con algunas gotitas escurriendo por su rostro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sano había llegado puntual a recogerla, y justo cuando ambos salían del viejo edificio, la lluvia cayó sobre ellos pesadamente, mojándoles por completo. Así que ahora iban rumbo a la oficina de Katsura disfrazada de casino con una gran probabilidad de pescar una neumonía, empapados como iban en la carcacha de auto de Sanosuke... eso sin contar si llegaban vivos.

Porque a pesar de ser un modelo antiguo, Sanosuke metía pie hasta el fondo, jugando con su vida y la de Kaoru. No importaba que lloviera a cántaros, que el cemento estuviera resbaladizo o que una histérica Kaoru le pidiera que por amor a kami manejara más despacio... o al menos con precaución.

Cinco veces derraparon, cuatro veces gritó Kaoru al creer que chocarían, dos veces la sangre abandonó su rostro al creer que volcarían y sólo una vez cerró sus ojos creyendo que atropellarían a una pareja que intentaba cruzar la calle. Unos minutos después (justo al terminar la quinta derrapada) llegaron a un casino de vista agradable, que, sin embargo (y como es obvio), despertó la suspicacia de Kaoru cuando Sanosuke indicó que ése era el punto de reunión.

"Todo tiene un motivo, pequeña, y pronto lo descubrirás" -dijo Sanosuke al notar su natural renuencia-. "No te dejes engañar por las apariencias" 'Y esto bien que se aplica a Kenshin'

Kaoru miró el edificio mientras Sanosuke se acercaba, extrañamente, despacito. Era de dos pisos, de fachada lisa y sin ventanas, con algunos motivos dorados en las paredes externas, elegantes letras doradas indicaban el nombre del casino, el cuál, debido a la lluvia, Kaoru no alcanzaba a leer. Grandes puertas de metal doradas comunicaban con el interior del mismo.

Sanosuke paró el auto al frente del edificio e indicó a Kaoru que bajara. Ella le miró con algo de desconfianza, pero Sanosuke le sonreía y ella confiaba en él.

"Te alcanzaré en unos segundos, tengo que estacionar esta belleza"

Asintió y bajó del auto. La lluvia no había disminuido ni un ápice y Kaoru se encontró corriendo bajo la lluvia para llegar a las puertas principales, las cuales se encontraban bajo un techo de lona negra y esperar allí a Sanosuke, quien la alcanzó momentos después aun más mojado. Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues tú no tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos" -refunfuñó Sano mientras se exprimía su camisa

Kaoru seguía riéndose aun a pesar de su peinado deshecho y sus ropas húmedas y arrugadas, era más gracioso ver el cabello todo desgarbado de Sanosuke que ahora le caía por el rostro, mojado. Él bufó algo molesto y tocó tres veces a la puerta. Kaoru dejó de reír y le miró, nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, pequeña, todo va a salir bien, ya verás" -dijo Sano sonriéndole para tranquilizarla

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió segura y reconfortada. Segundos después las puertas del casino fueron abiertas por el doctor Genzai quien saludó cortésmente a Kaoru y reprendió a Sanosuke por haber permitido que ella se empapara.

"Vengan, antes de pasar a ver al señor Katsura les daré algo de ropa seca" -dijo Genzai mientras caminaban por el limpio salón de juegos

"No es necesario, doctor Genzai" -replicó Kaoru, que había estado observando el interior del edificio

"Pero claro que es necesario" -contestó el anciano- "Sería una descortesía de nuestra parte" -y antes de que Kaoru pudiese objetar algo, añadió- "Y como médico, no quiero que vayan a pescar algún resfriado"

Kaoru se rindió y siguió obediente al doctor. Sanosuke iba como Pancho por su casa, silbando bajito sin importarle que sus ropas mojadas chorrearan dejando un rastro de agua en su camino. Kaoru en cambio nunca había entrado en un casino y observaba con atención las mesas forradas de verde, las máquinas tragamonedas, y otros artefactos más en las que noche a noche iban personas que gustaban perder su dinero en apuestas y hechos fortuitos. Al frente se alzaba un escenario de regular tamaño, por la orilla del cual los guió Genzai.

A pesar del ambiente tranquilo y solitario que se respiraba en el casino en esos momentos, Kaoru no podía disfrazar su nerviosismo, no sabía que clase de hombre loco quería hablar con ella y se hubiera negado de no haber sido porque el doctor Genzai y Sanosuke estarían allí, poco les conocía pero inspiraban confianza. Sanosuke la miraba de reojo y sonreía dándole ánimos cada vez que ella volteaba a mirarle. Genzai también notó el nerviosismo y la confusión de la joven.

Momentos después entraban a las habitaciones donde se guardaba el vestuario usado en las presentaciones nocturnas. Genzai se sintió algo incómodo al ver que Kaoru abría los ojos escandalizada al ver la ropa que allí se guardaba... si a eso podía llamársele ropa, ya que apenas y tela tenían.

"Ejem, ejem... eh, esperen buscaré algo de ropa decente" -dijo y se perdió entre la ropa mientras escuchaba a Sanosuke reír

"Es una lástima Jou-chan, sería estupendo verte con una de estas telas encima"

Kaoru lo miró furiosa ¡Cómo se atrevía, si apenas y se conocían! No se lo pensó mucho, cogió un palo de madera que estaba al alcance de su mano y golpeó con él a Sanosuke, que reía de la reacción de la chica.

"¡Pervertido!"

"¡Awww! Espera, espera..."

"Libidino..." -iba a golpearlo por segunda vez cuando la voz de Genzai les interrumpió

"¡Vaya! Hasta que encontré algo"

Ambos jóvenes vieron acercarse al anciano con un montón de ropa en brazos, el cual fue a depositar sobre una mesa algunos pasos más allá de los dos.

"Intenté encontrar algo de ropa adecuada, pero al parecer eso es lo único que no hay aquí" -dijo, mientras separaba la ropa encima de la mesa-. "Así que espero no le moleste usar un kimono, Kaoru-san"

Kaoru miraba sorprendida a Genzai que sostenía un precioso kimono amarillo, con algunos detalles en naranja y obi color lila. Sonrió, el kimono era realmente precioso.

"¡Ahh, que bonito!" -exclamó ella, mientras tomaba la pieza que el doctor le extendía

"Espero que a mí me de algo mas... varonil" -dijo Sano mientras buscaba en vano con la mirada algo para él

"Ah, si Sanosuke, ehmm... tu entenderás que... bueno, aquí sólo actúan mujeres"

Sanosuke dejó de moverse y giraba poco a poco para ver al doctor, con un evidente terror en sus ojos café.

"Lo siento, tendrás que ponerte esto" -dijo Genzai mientras extendía un exótico traje con tanga plateada y larga cola de plumas blancas, un brassiere de lentejuelas brillantes con perlas falsas pintadas de plata y una linda diadema blanca cubierta de diamantes con largas plumas que se elevaban hacia el techo, blancas también.

Lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel cuartito eran las estruendosas e interminables carcajadas de Kaoru, de tan solo imaginarse a Sanosuke vestido con aquello.

"...No voy a ponerme eso"

"Pero Sanosuke" -dijo Kaoru, intentando contener la risa-, "te verías bastante guapo jajajaja"

"No"

"¿Pero Sanosuke, porqué no?"

"¡Por que no voy a sacrificar mi hombría por un maldito resfriado!" -exclamó

"¿Eh¿Cuál hombría?" -inquirió Kaoru, riendo

"Dime una noche y te la mostraré" -contestó Sanosuke, guiñándole un ojo

Kaoru paró de reír y fue a refugiarse rápidamente tras Genzai que ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Aghh... tenías que ser tú" -dijo ella, asomándose por el hombro del anciano que sonreía afablemente

"Está bien, está bien" -murmuró Genzai apartándose de Kaoru y caminando hacia Sanosuke, a quien susurró:- "Era sólo para animar a nuestra invitada, parecía confundida y muy nerviosa ¿No crees?'"

Sanosuke asintió, comprendiendo.

"Toma" -dijo Genzai- "Encontré esto allá atrás"

El anciano le entregó un bulto blanco que Sanosuke rápidamente desplegó rezando porque esta vez no fuera una de las bromitas de Genzai en un esfuerzo por relajar a Kaoru. Porque por nada del mundo podrían hacer que se pusiera algo como eso.

El bulto blanco resultó ser un combinado de dos piezas blancas: pantalones y una camisa, con el kanji de 'malo' en la parte de atrás.

"Si es lo único que hay..." -dijo Sano encogiéndose de hombros

"Kaoru-san, puede cambiarse atrás de aquel biombo. Sanosuke... tu te cambias en aquel cuartito. Denme su ropa y la pondré a secar"

"Oiga, doc ¿Realmente me cree capaz de propasarme con ella?" -inquirió Sanosuke

"Por algo te mando al cuartito¿No crees?"

Sanosuke se fue al cuartito a regañadientes y despotricando en voz baja algo sobre que la senilidad nubla la vista. Kaoru fue tras el biombo y se desnudó, pasando la ropa mojada a Genzai. Sano igual, asegurándose de que la puerta no se abriera de más.

Genzai los dejó cambiándose y salió del cuarto de vestuarios a tender la ropa que le habían dado en un cuarto de al lado. Extendió los pantalones de mezclilla deshilachados y la camisa blanca con un dragón negro de Sanosuke en una mesa y colocó un ventilador al lado. Lo mismo hizo con la falda larga negra y el top morado de Kaoru, en la mesa de al lado.

Cuando entró a los vestuarios, Genzai se encontró a Kaoru tapando su boca con las manos en un intento de sofocar una risita. Y mirando a Sanosuke, entendió porque.

Los pantalones blancos le quedaban cortos. Al igual que las mangas de la camisa. Y Sanosuke parecía un niño grandote con ropa dos tallas más corta.

"Al menos es mejor que la tanga y el brassiere" -musitó Sanosuke, resignado

Cuando les indicó que lo siguieran, Genzai se descubrió pensando en Kaoru como una de sus nietas y en lo guapa que se veía con aquel kimono. Le quedaba perfecto y el obi marcaba su cintura. Se había cepillado el pelo y recogido otra vez en una graciosa coleta alta.

Kaoru y Sanosuke siguieron a Genzai a lo largo de un estrecho corredor que daba algunas vueltas y luego seguía recto. Kaoru había recuperado su sonrisa y no se veía tan nerviosa como antes.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta negra. Kaoru pensó que si el doctor Genzai no la hubiese señalado, ella jamás la habría distinguido. Genzai tocó y una voz suave y tranquilizante les indicó que podían pasar.

Así lo hicieron. Kaoru pensaba encontrar una especie de enorme y lujosa sala de conferencias y por eso se sorprendió al entrar a una pequeña oficina minimalista. Adornada con sólo lo necesario para no lucir fría y austera. Algunos estantes, un sencillo escritorio y un sofá que lucía cómodo y confortable. Dos anchas columnas tras el escritorio eran el único elemento del cuarto que le daban un toque diferente.

Un hombre les esperaba sonriendo detrás del escritorio. Los tres se acercaron y Kaoru pudo ver detenidamente al hombre, no era como se lo había imaginado. Ése enfrente suyo, tenía un rostro atractivo y afable, denotando tranquilidad y sabiduría, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, de como treinta y cuatro años, alto y de mediana constitución.

Genzai lo saludó afectuosamente y se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Sanosuke saludarlo con respeto. Ella permaneció un paso atrás, esperando talvez, que aquel misterioso hombre se dirigiera a ella. Kaoru sonrió cuando escuchó a Genzai explicarle porque iban vestidos así, después de la extrañada mirada que él les había dirigido a ella y Sanosuke al entrar.

"Perdóneme, por llamarla tan de improviso y obligarla a venir" -dijo él, después de unos segundos, sentándose en el sofá e invitando a Kaoru y Sanosuke a hacer lo mismo en las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio; Genzai ocupó un lugar privilegiado junto al hombre

A Kaoru le encantó su voz, la hacía sentirse segura. Que no había amenaza alguna en aquella cita.

"Pude haberme negado" -contestó ella, moviendo la cabeza- "Aunque igual Sanosuke me hubiese traído"

"En ese caso, me alegra que haya venido por su propio pie" -él sonrió y añadió:- "Katsura Kogorou"

"Kamiya Kaoru" -contestó ella- "Aunque eso usted ya lo sabía..."

"Si, ya lo sabía... Y supongo que, en parte, esa es una de las razones que la impulsaron a venir aquí"

Ella asintió y Katsura prosiguió.

"Le prometí respuestas y respuestas le daré. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y el número de mi celular¿Por qué quería verme?"

Katsura sonrió.

"Es natural su curiosidad: Sanosuke fue quien me facilitó su nombre y su número"

"¿Sanosuke?" -exclamó Kaoru, sorprendida mientras volteaba a verlo. Sanosuke se vio descubierto y miró hacia otra parte, silbando una canción.- "Bien¿Y cómo lo consiguió él?"

"Lo siento, Jou-chan, pero el secreto de un mago es no divulgar el truco" -contestó él, guiñándole un ojo

"Está bien, está bien... entonces conteste mi pregunta y dígame que hago aquí y quién es usted"

"Antes de contestar esas preguntas, debo cuestionarla yo primero... y sabiendo que este será un tema escabroso... ¿Gustaría algo para beber?

"Agua, si es tan amable" -respondió Kaoru. Katsura asintió

"¡Yo quiero un refresco de naranja!" -exclamó Sanosuke

"¿Genzai?" -inquirió Katsura amablemente. El anciano pidió algo de sake- "Bien. Sanosuke, ve por las bebidas y tráeme agua a mí también"

"Ah, pero…" -comenzó a replicar, aunque una elocuente mirada de Katsura bastó para que Sano se incorporara y saliera del cuarto

"Póngase cómoda, señorita Kaoru. Le aseguro que este no será un tema agradable para usted"

Kaoru asintió y se revolvió en su asiento. Algo la ponía muy nerviosa.

"Como dije, necesito cuestionarla primero para poder responder sinceramente a sus preguntas"-Kaoru asintió y Katsura prosiguió-"¿Qué tanto sabe sobre Hanamura Keiichi?"

Kaoru se extrañó bastante.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver Keiichi...?"

"Le aseguro que mucho, señorita Kaoru" -dijo Katsura, interrumpiéndola-"Incluso más de lo que se imagina"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un extraño hombre sonreía macabramente mientras tomaba sin prisas su martini. Otros dos hombres yacían en sendos charcos de sangre a sus pies, producto, evidentemente, de las balas que atravesaron sus cuerpos ahora inertes. O como él diría, por su incompetencia.

Y el hombre del martini ensanchaba su sonrisa. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin volvía, recuperado y preparado para abatir al hombre que once años atrás le había derrotado. Esta vez venía decidido.

Su reinado de terror se extendería por todo el Japón. Nadie podría detenerlo esta vez.

Nadie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanosuke ya había vuelto, con dos vasos de cristal, una jarra llena de agua, su refresco de lata y el sake del doctor. Y ahora tomaba asiento, escuchando atentamente los pocos detalles que Kaoru contaba: Cómo había conocido a Keiichi, cómo había averiguado su nombre -mas roja que un tomate, les contó de su intromisión al centro de reforma juvenil- y de cómo Sanosuke le había encargado su cuidado cuando lo de su recaída.

Los tres escuchaban atentamente y Kaoru juraría que escuchó decir a Katsura algo parecido a "Cuando se entere..." justo cuando ella platicaba que lo había seguido.

Katsura asintió cuando Kaoru terminó su relato. Ella sólo conocía una pequeña parte de Kesnhin, podría decirse que 'la máscara' y Katsura se preguntó si sería mucho para ella cuando le desenmascaran. Bebió un poco de agua, respiró y dijo:

"Me temo, señorita Kaoru, que usted sólo conoce un mínimo rasgo de él""

Las miradas se posaron en una confundida Kaoru.

"¿Que dice?" -inquirió ella- "Quiero que me explique bien, eso de Keiichi.."

"Para empezar" -la interrumpió Sanosuke, mirándola a los ojos-, "no se llama Hanamura Keiichi"

"Pero ¿Qué...?"

"Su verdadero nombre es Himura Kenshin" -Kaoru volvió a ser interrumpida por Katsura-. "Y trabaja para mí"

Kaoru decidió guardarse su confusión (la cual iba en aumento cada vez más) y esperar a que alguno de ellos continuara.

"Usted sabe de los peligros que acechan a las inocentes personas que caminan afuera"-prosiguió Katsura-"Ladrones, asesinos, drogas, secuestros, personas y niños que desaparecen misteriosamente"

"¡Son de la Mafia!" -exclamó Kaoru escandalizada. Sanosuke casi se atraganta con la soda que estaba bebiendo

"¿De la Mafia? jajajajajajaaja ¡De la Mafia!" -Sanosuke reía de lo lindo- "Eso si que es gracioso"

Kaoru dedujo, dada la actitud de Sanosuke, que ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso, pero...

"¿Entonces?" -preguntó ella-"¿A qué vienen todas esas palabras? No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar"

"Paciencia, señorita Kaoru, paciencia" -Katsura pausó un momento y continuó:-"Todos los problemas que había mencionado, se derivan de un sólo árbol. Toda organización requiere de un líder quien mueve los hilos de las marionetas y que hace que ecometan delitos con oscuros propósitos ¿Comprende?"

Kaoru asintió.

"Lo que yo busco es una nueva era. Donde las personas puedan vivir a salvo sin preocuparse sin sus pequeños se retrasan un poco en las compras" -Kaoru volvió a asentir, algo estaba un poco más claro, pero ¿Cuál era el papel del pelirrojo en aquella obra?- "Entonces me he propuesto acabar con aquellos delitos y fechorías, y ¿Qué hay que hacer para que un hormiguero se disperse? Acabar con la reina"

Kaoru abrió los ojos cuando una lucecita de entendimiento cruzó su cabeza. ¿Acaso se refería a... asesinar? Katsura continuó:

"Somos una especie de sociedad secreta, administramos justicia por nuestras propias manos cuando la policía es incapaz de hacerlo"

Kaoru estaba sin habla, su mente comenzaba a procesar toda la información.

"Tengo toda una serie de personas a mi mando, cada una con habilidades singulares y diferentes capacidades las cuales facilitan nuestro trabajo"

"Yo, por ejemplo"-dijo Sanosuke mientras daba otro trago a su refresco y se señalaba a sí mismo- "Soy espía, me encargo de reunir la información pertinente para las misiones"

"Y... ¿Keiichi?"-preguntó Kaoru temerosa mientras sostenía con fuerza el vaso con agua

"Kenshin..., es nuestro principal ejecutor"

El vaso que Kaoru sujetaba se resbaló de sus manos, rompiéndose en pedazos al caer al suelo. Genzai apuró un trago de sake y tanto como él, Katsura y Sanosuke prestaron atención a la respuesta de Kaoru. Parecía afectada, pero no alterada.

"Kei..."-Kaoru sacudió la cabeza-"Kenshin... ¿A-asesino?"

Katsura asintió.

"Seguro que has oído hablar de un asesino de las sombras"-dijo Sano, mirándola fijamente

"... ¿Battousai?" -preguntó ella quedamente.

"El mismo" -respondió Sanosuke

"No puedo creerlo" -murmuró ella, cubriendo su boca con sus manos

"Supongo"-dijo Katsura-,"que todo esto contesta su pregunta de acerca de quien soy y que tiene que ver Kenshin conmigo"

"No lo entiendo" -habló Kaoru- "Usted habla acerca de erradicar estos peligros, como robo y homicidio... ¿Suprimiendo asesinatos con otro asesinato?"

"Tendrá que entender señorita Kaoru"-contestó Katsura-"que es la única manera cuando todo lo demás falla. Cuando la policía no puede... lo hacemos nosotros"

"Pero así la violencia jamás acabará"

"Lo hacemos pensando en inocentes que han perdido mucho a causa de lo que estas personas consideran diversión o inversión"

"Supongo," -empezó Kaoru, dubitativa- "que en parte tienen razón" -negó con la cabeza- "Pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo. Violencia genera violencia, matar no resuelve nada. Además ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto¿Que tengo que ver yo...?"

"Esperábamos que lo preguntara, Kaoru-san" -dijo Genzai, inclinándose por sobre el escritorio en dirección a ella- "Ya que usted, si puede con esta carga, podrá ser de gran ayuda. No a nosotros, sino a Kenshin"

"¿Cómo?" -pregunto Kaoru, confundida

"Kenshin es un asesino. Mata sin pensar y sin sentir, eso es un hecho ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Con miedo" -contestó, después de pensar un rato. Hizo una pausa y luego agregó- "Pero yo sólo he visto, vaya, su parte buena, por así decirlo, y aunque ustedes me digan que es un asesino... yo, bueno, talvez por que como ustedes dicen sólo conozco un mínimo rasgo de él, pero, me he dado cuenta de que es muy noble... la forma en que trataba a ese chico en la correccional... me pareció que actuaba justamente y... no sé... no es malo. Kenshin no es malo"

Katsura sonrió, talvez, después de todo, esa chica si fuera quien esperaba.

"Kaoru-san"-empezó Genzai- "Un asesino desgasta su mente con el paso del tiempo, un asesino carga en su espalda el peso de los cuerpos de quienes ha asesinado, llega un momento en que ya no puede soportar los gritos en su cabeza... Y Kenshin es especialmente sensible"

Kaoru no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento. Genzai asintió y continuó.

"El necesita alguien que le ayude a superarse, que alivie el peso que carga. El sufrimiento que lleva dentro, y Kenshin, es... especial. Aunque sus problemas empezaron ya hace tiempo, con pesadillas e incluso pensamientos suicidas" -Genzai suspiró- "Usted escuchó a Sanosuke cuando fui a revisarlo. Kenshin se volvió loco, literalmente, él ya no puede con esto, ha sobrepasado los límites de la cordura. Si vive es porque siente la necesidad de proteger a las personas, aunque no sabemos de donde proviene esta necesidad, pero él necesita a alguien que infunda en él el deseo de vivir por vivir"

Kaoru asintió, parecía consternada.

"Él ya es una gastada katana que no ha encontrado una vaina que le contenga. Kaoru-san, si usted puede aceptar semejante carga... si usted pudiera ser la vaina que él tanto necesita..."

"Yo... me siento mal por él, no pensé que un ser humano pudiese guardar tanto dentro de él, si yo pudiese ayudarle... supongo, creo..., que podría intentarlo"

"Gracias, señorita Kaoru"

"Pero" -Kaoru parecía dudar- "¿Que pasará si no puedo, si no resulto ser esa vaina?"

El rostro de Genzai se ensombreció por un momento, pero rápidamente le sonrió.

"No lo sabemos, Kaoru-san, y espero que no lo sepamos nunca"

"De nuevo le doy las gracias, señorita Kaoru, por su tiempo y comprensión"

Kaoru simplemente asintió, ya no sonreía.

Todos se incorporaron y se estrecharon las manos, despidiéndose. Genzai los acompañó de vuelta al cuarto de vestuario y les devolvió su ropa, ya seca. Nadie dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, hasta que Genzai los encaminó a la puerta y se despidió de ellos con una no tan sincera sonrisa. Sanosuke y Kaoru caminaron juntos hasta la carcacha del primero.

"¿Te llevo a tu casa?" preguntó Sanosuke, observando el rostro serio de Kaoru

"No, gracias" Kaoru negó con la cabeza "Me iré sola, yo... necesito pensar, ha sido algo... inesperado"

Sanosuke asintió, comprensivo.

"Entiendo. Ten cuidado, Jou-chan"

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó pensativa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la oficina de Katsura, un hombre delgado y de rostro pícaro salió de detrás de las dos columnas tras el escritorio de Katsura.

"Esa chica... ¿Estás seguro Katsura? Será como manipular los sentimientos de Himura"

Katsura suspiró y se reclinó en su cómodo sofá.

"Estoy casi seguro, Takasugi, de que ella es quien necesitábamos"

"Pero ¿Y si no?"

Katsura se quedó tieso, una sombra sobrevolando su rostro

"Dime Katsura, Genzai te lo ha dicho, es por eso que se mostraba tan renuente a llamarla ¿Que pasara si no es ella¿Si es la persona equivocada?"

"Entonces... no podría contenerle"

El hombre de nombre Takasugi, abrió grande los ojos al comprender.

"Y entonces ella..."

"Exacto"

Si Kaoru resultaba ser la persona equivocada... entonces nada detendría su destino. No podría contener al demonio Battousai y entonces ella moriría.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanosuke manejaba más despacio que de costumbre, seguía pensando en Kaoru ¿Cómo lo tomaría¿Podría ser ella la vaina que Kenshin necesitaba? Suspiró larga y profundamente. Y eso que Kaoru no sabía la verdadera verdad sobre Kenshin. Katsura lo había dicho, Kenshin se lo confiaría cuando el momento oportuno llegara.

Sanosuke desvió su vista hacia los sobres manila que Katsura le había entregado una vez que Kaoru se hubo ido, el informe y una reseña acerca del citatorio celebrado el día anterior. La reunión había sido antes de mediodía en un bonito y tranquilo restaurante llamado "Hantei" -usaban uno de sus salones privados como exclusiva sala de conferencias- y Kenshin había brillado por su ausencia. Fue después de la reunión y de intentar en vano contactarle, que Katsura había enviado a Sanosuke a su casa tan solo para que le encontrara en un lamentable estado físico y mental.

Se habían tratado temas importantes de los que Battousai tenía que estar informado: el regreso de un enemigo perdido, Makoto Shishio, quién había sido tildado por muerto y sin embargo se había ocultado por once años en las cuevas de lo alto de las montañas recuperándose de sus lesiones y reuniendo y entrenando a un pequeño ejército.

Suspiró y después de pasar bastantes minutos dando vueltas por ahí paró cerca de la entrada de un restaurante de comida rápida. Tanto pensar le había hecho un hueco bastante grande en el estómago. Una pequeña pelota rosada chocó contra su pierna al bajar del carro y entrar al restaurante.

"Ah, ah... ¡Pelota, pelota!" exclamó una tierna niña, chiquita, chimuela y con el corto cabello recogido en dos colitas. Corrió hacia Sanosuke y con una enorme sonrisa extendió los bracitos hacia él "Mi pelota¿Me la da, señor?"

Sanosuke le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la pelota hacia ella.

"No deberías jugar aquí, es peligroso ¿De acuerdo?" la pequeña sonrió

"¡Sí, señor!"

Sanosuke le revolvió el pelo y le entregó la pelota.

"Anda, y ten cuidado"

"¡Hai!"

Sanosuke observó a la niña correr por la banqueta, abrazando la pelota rosa contra ella. El hombre sonrió y entró en el restaurante de comida rápida. Pediría para llevar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al final, Kaoru había tomado un taxi hasta su departamento. No es que no quisiera la compañía de Sanosuke, sino que quería sentirse sola y poder pensar. Aunque en ese momento tuviera la mente en blanco, se sentía conmocionada y no sabía como actuar. Estaba aún más confundida que antes.

Las calles estaban libres y el tráfico bastante rápido. La voz del chofer la regresó a la realidad y bajo del carro, mientras pagaba el importe. Luego el carro se alejó, dejándola en las puertas del apartamento sintiéndose desnuda y sin protección hacia algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Suspiró y entró. Minutos después, entraba silenciosamente al cuarto, sigilosa como un tigre. Recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que dijeran de aquel hombre acostado enfrente suyo. Con sumo cuidado para no molestarle, Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando ese rostro que irradiaba tranquilidad y donde no había rastro de sufrimiento o soledad algunos.

"Es imposible de creer" -susurró-,"nadie lo diría viendo tu rostro, tan apacible, tan tranquilo..."

Kaoru no pudo resistir la tentación de acomodarle algunos mechones de cabello rojo. Kaoru sonrió.

"Yo te ayudaré. Seré tu vaina"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanosuke salió del restaurante, con un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de plástico blanca bajo el brazo y una mueca de fastidio e irritación en su rostro. La chica que le había atendido era realmente tonta. Primero, había confundido el guiso que había pedido con otro de apariencia muuuuy diferente -y encima le había reclamado el no ser más específico-; segundo, le había echado a perder las bolitas de arroz porque las había cogido mal -así que ahora venían totalmente desparramadas dentro del paquete-; tercero, había armado todo un escándalo porque, según ella, el billete con que Sanosuke intentaba pagar era falso, hasta que llegó el dueño del restaurante y le reclamó por no traer puestos sus lentes.

Así que Sanosuke, al salir del restaurante, se llevaba con él las disculpas del señor dueño y las ganas contenidas de decirle todas y cada una de sus verdades a la chica, que para colmo, tenía el cabello teñido de amarillo chinga-pupila.

Cuando salió lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue una pequeña esfera color rosa botando en la banqueta de enfrente... seguida por la niña tierna, chiquita, chimuela y con el cabello recogido en dos colitas que antes se topara con Sanosuke. Éste suspiró resignado, era inútil negociar con un niño.

Caminó hacia su carro y lo que vio reflejado en el vidrio hizo que le saltara el corazón. La pelota rosada se le había escapado de las manos a la niña, rodando por la calle mientras la pequeña brincoteaba alegremente siguiéndola. Sanosuke giró su cabeza y se le paró el corazón: un auto descontrolado iba en dirección a la pequeña.

No lo pensó, tan sólo actuó. El paquete de comida cayó al suelo desparramando su contenido. Sanosuke se había lanzado a la calle, apartando a la niña justo cuando el carro derrapaba al intentar frenar. La niña se golpeó levemente contra el frío cemento de la calle al ser empujada rápidamente. Viva e ilesa.

Aunque no así Sanosuke. El golpe le había dado de lleno. Y ahora yacía en el pavimento, en medio de la sangre y los aterrorizados gritos de los transeúntes.

ooooooooooooooo

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: El enemigo perdido

Estoy empezando a pensar que este fanfic va estar realmente largo…

Por fin volví, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto (tres meses… perdón, deveras deveritas), pero hasta hace dos o tres semanas que todo por fin volvió a la normalidad, no mas estrés, no mas exámenes (uff!) y como ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, pues digamos que ahora si tengo tiempo para dedicarme a mis aficiones.

Me esforcé para que este capítulo quedara largo a modo de compensación por hacerlas esperar tanto y espero que así haya sido. Tenía mucho que contar y creo que dejé bastantes cabos sueltos, que (según yo) comenzaran a atarse en el siguiente capítulo (en el que, gracias a que ya lo tengo comenzado, Kenshin por fin abrirá sus ojitos). Batallé algo para escribir la parte Kaoru-Katsura, pues no estaba muy segura si debía soltarle toda la informacion de un tirón o por partes... no sé, como nunca me he enamorado de un hombre y su jefe no me ha mandado llamar para decirme que es el más terrorífico y despiadado de todos los asesinos, pues, no sabía como tenía que actuar Kaoru. Espero que al menos haya quedado creíble... ustedes juzguen.

Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré responder bien a sus reviews por que mi mamá está cocinando albóndigas y el delicioso olor me atonta (Ahh, me encanta como huelen):

**Justary-san: **Aww… siempre apoyándome, muchas gracias, prometo mas KK a partir del próximo capi y también procuraré que las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao funcionen. Espero de todo corazón que este capi te haya gustado. No pude actualizar pronto porque todo se me vino encima y tenía otras prioridades, pero de ahora en adelante interaré actualizar mínimo decentemente. Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo, hacen que me sienta feliz.

**GabyHyatt: **Pues sí, se lo dijo todo, batallé bastante para escribir esa parte porque no estaba segura de que tanto debía decirle, pero al final me dije"Si la necesitan como vaina, tendrán que contarle todo" y pues… Intenté imaginarme como actuaría alguien que es secuestrado por un asesino y que antes de eso se había sentido atraída por el mismo… no pude, y espero que esto haya quedado bien. Gracias

**Aome Hishoshima:** Muchas gracias, espero que sigas por ahí. Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido como desearías…

**Mikomi Shinomori: **Ahh… ahora de verdad lamento no actualizar antes, gracias por tus palabras me dan ánimos y hacen que me sienta feliz porque hago algo bien :) no podría matar a Misao, creo que después de Kenshin ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no podría hacerle eso, no señor. Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme y mandarme esos mensajitos que me animan bastante, Cuidate, te mando un abrazo de oso!

**Suki to ka ja nakute**: Sep, me encanta dejar en suspense los capítulos (aunque después las pobres lectoras tengan que sufrir por la falta de tiempo de la escritora…) y si, creo mi especialidad es tardarme en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te guste, Ciao!

**Misao HX: **Pues, espera el sig capi y podrás ver ya (y po fin) algo de KK. Lo siento, pero gracias por leer estas mis locuras de mujer ociosa jeje

**Nia: **jejeje nnU este… si, por fin, después de milenios… al menos ya no podrás recriminarme por no actualizar, perdón… Tres meses es mucho, cuando todavía estábamos sufriendo en el regio jejeje Esperare con gusto tus criticas destructivas (admitámoslo, mujer, nomas servimos para eso jaja) bueno, ahí nos vemos al rato, cuídate mucho, animal!

**Ghia-Hikari: **Y supongo que no cambiaras tu opinión sobre mí, acerca de que si soy mala, con este capi. Las cosas buenas empiezan ya en el próximo capi, cuando mi lindo Kenshin despierte. Ojala me sigas leyendo, si? Ciao!

Matta ne!  
Karura Himura

Ver tus sueños rotos... ese es el verdadero infierno


	8. Enemigo perdido

Una luz entre las sombras

Capítulo 08

Enemigo perdido

La pequeña niña que Sanosuke había salvado lloraba a todo pulmón. Las personas curiosas habían hecho un corro alrededor de Sanosuke y observaban atónitos sin atinar a llamar alguna ambulancia. De entre todos los curiosos una joven de largo cabello negro intentó acercarse, lo cual fue impedido por un enorme hombre que la miró despectivo:

"A un lado nena, yo tomé un curso de primeros auxilios. No me estorbes"

La mujer sonrió arrogante y contestó con las manos en la cadera mientras retrocedía un paso:

"Bien, pero cuando llegue la hora de llamar a un médico... aquí estoy"

El orgulloso hombre refunfuñó y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a la joven de veintitrés años. Ella se acercó a un inconsciente Sanosuke mientras marcaba el número del hospital más cercano, cuando le dijeron que la ambulancia iba en camino, la joven médico procedió a examinar cuidadosamente a Sanosuke. La cabeza estaba herida y sangraba copiosamente, a pesar de la cantidad de sangre, la herida no era grave. Comenzó a palpar suavemente el tórax para descubrir si alguna costilla se había roto, y aunque al parecer ninguna había sufrido lesiones graves, necesitaría de radiografías para descartar algún órgano herido, también tenía contusiones en brazos y piernas.

La ambulancia llegó pronto entre el aullido de la sirena y las luces rojas. Los paramédicos colocaron a Sanosuke en una camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia, la joven médico de pelo negro subió de un salto antes de que las puertas se cerraran y se encaminaron al hospital.

La noche pronto cubrió el ajetreado Hospital de Tokio y pescó a Sanosuke durmiendo plácidamente en uno de los cuartos del quinto piso. Después de los estudios convenientes, y de la admiración por parte de los médicos que le atendieron, se descubrió que no presentaba casi ninguna herida grave, si bien una pequeña fisura en una de las costillas que el mismo hueso se encargaría de reparar con el tiempo y una muñeca rota en su mano derecha.

La doctora Takani había pedido que le transfirieran a ella el cuidado del joven. Un joven bastante valiente a su criterio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Del diario de H.K. el 25 de junio del 2002 (Fragmento)

Hoy me siento extraño. No me siento yo mismo. No es que haya encontrado por fin mi descanso, tampoco he podido dormir. Talvez no se trate de mí, talvez es a causa de ella.

Esa mujer. Si, todo debe ser por ella.

Me sedaron y caí en un profundo sueño, no había pesadillas pero tampoco había el descanso que busco. Sólo una infernal oscuridad. Entonces pude sentir los rayos del sol atravesando mis párpados y una creciente calidez junto a mí. Desperté de mi inconsciencia y ella estaba junto a mí. De rodillas en el sucio suelo de mi habitación, su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos descansando plácidamente en el reborde de mi mustio colchón, su otra mano sobre mi abdomen. Me incorporé, tomando su mano tersa entre la mía y la alejé de mí.

Debió sentir el movimiento porque entonces despertó. Y sus ojos miraron los míos.

Juro que en ese momento, alterada mi percepción de la realidad, creí estar viendo una de esas criaturas celestiales. El sol caía sobre su cabello y le confería un aura dorada a su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que yo nunca había visto, y ella seguía mirándome.

"Buenos días" -me dijo, con una extraña dulzura en su voz que me hizo sentir ajeno, que aún no había despertado del todo. Nadie, desde que pueda recordar, se había dirigido a mí de esa forma- "Me alegra que por fin despertaras, ¡Has dormido por casi dos días!"

No sabía que pensar, ni que decir, supongo que los efectos del sedante aún no pasaban del todo. Yo era un extraño, hay veces incluso que soy un extraño para mí. Ella mantenía firme su mirada y sonreía, como instándome a decir algo. ¿Pero que podría decir un hombre indigno como yo ante algo tan puro como ella? Se nota en el brillo de su mirar y en la forma de su sonrisa, ella es alguien que jamás ha conocido lo que es el sufrimiento. Las palabras dulces hace tiempo que se extinguieron dentro de mí.

Ella se incorporó, con algunos gemidos, mientras se frotaba la espalda. Su falda negra totalmente arrugada. Debió pasar toda la noche ahí, acurrucada junto a mi cama..., ¿Porqué?

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Mmm? ¿Porqué qué?"

"¿Porqué estabas junto a mi cama? ¿Que haces aquí y quien eres?"

Ella sonrió y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

"Soy Kamiya Kaoru, tu vecina de piso desde hace una semana"

¿El cuarto de enfrente estaba ocupado? Debí estar tan metido en mi mundo que no me dí cuenta. Pero esa no es una explicación de que es lo que hace aquí.

"No has contestado mis otras preguntas"

"Levántate, debes tener hambre, iremos a mi cuarto y allí te lo explicaré todo. Aquí está hecho un asco y tampoco tienes comida"

"¿Has estado hurgando entre mis cosas?"

"Sólo en tu refrigerador ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a hacer las compras?"

"No te importa"

"Claro que me importa, de todas formas iremos hoy en la tarde"

¿Quien demonios es esta mujer? No la conozco y ella me habla con tanta familiaridad

"No me conoces, ¿Como puedes tratarme con tanta familiaridad? No sabes ni quién soy ni lo que soy"

Ella estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, se detuvo y giró la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Sí te conozco" -hizo una pausa y luego agregó- "Y también sé quien eres, eres Himura Kenshin, mi vecino y un buen instructor de kendo, en cuanto a lo que eres..., no me importa"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanosuke abrió los ojos y bostezó. Sentía su mano derecha entumecida. Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba hinchada y vendada. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor confundido, paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, olor a fármacos circulaba por el ambiente. Estaba en un hospital.

"Esa mocosa..."

"¿Te refieres a la niña?" -Sanosuke volteó cuando una voz femenina le habló desde la puerta de su habitación- "Gracias a ti sigue viva, fue muy heroico de tu parte arrojarte para salvarla, aunque contaste con mucha suerte, alguien menos afortunado hubiese muerto"

Sanosuke parpadeó. La dueña de la voz era una mujer extremadamente sexy, incluso con esa horrible bata blanca. Tendría aproximadamente veintitrés o veinticuatro años, llevaba el pelo negro suelto y llegaba hasta la cintura. Una silueta esbelta y muy bien delineada, con largas piernas que se lucían con la falda corta que llevaba. Labios rojos y ojos castaños. Sanosuke calculó que sería una cabeza más baja que él.

Era hermosa.

"Soy la doctora Takani, Megumi Takani" -ella le sonrió, coqueta y Sanosuke sintió saliva caer de su boca- "Ahora veamos como sigue esa mano"

Megumi se dirigió hacia él y Sanosuke no pudo apartar la vista del hipnotizante balanceo de sus caderas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Del diario de H.K. el 25 de Junio del 2002 (Fragmento)

Me llamó por mi nombre. Por mi verdadero nombre. Lo sabía, sabía que clase de monstruo soy y aún así sonreía para mí, y en todo el día no ha dejado de hacerlo. Sabe que puedo matarla si quiero y aún así se atreve a levantarme la voz y discutir conmigo. Me invitó a su departamento, me alimentó.

'En cuanto a lo que eres..., no me importa' eso dijo, eso fue lo que Kaoru-dono dijo. Después de eso salió de mi habitación. Me incorporé rápidamente y la seguí. Antes miré a mi alrededor, tenía razón, estaba hecho un asco. No recuerdo que pasó, ni porqué me sedaron, lo he estado intentando toda la tarde y no he podido recordarlo. Kaoru-dono no ha querido decirme.

Ella salió por la puerta principal y yo la seguí. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y ella me abrió la suya.

"Vamos, pasa"

Entré y me guió a su cocina. Talvez mi departamento estuviese hecho un asco, pero no se compara con su cocina. Una bolsa enorme de comida para gatos estaba rajada por la mitad y su contenido desperdigado por todo el suelo de la pequeña cocina. Escuché a Kaoru-dono gritar histérica "Motita" y algunas amenazas para nada agradables. La bolsa de comida se movió y del centro, emergió un gato negro.

Kaoru-dono, enfadada, tomó al gato entre sus manos y salió de la cocina mientras seguía murmurando amenazas de muerte entre dientes. Fue algo que me divirtió mucho.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de su sala, ella se sentó junto a mí y me contó todo lo que había platicado con el señor Katsura. También me dijo que el doctor Genzai le afirmó que mi salud no estaba muy bien y que ella estaba encargada de cuidarme. Me gustan sus sonrisas.

No he podido detectar algo extraño en ella, algo que talvez me dé motivos para desconfiar de ella. Pero nada. Parece quedarse conmigo por el gusto de hacerlo. El teléfono celular de ella timbró y se apresuró a contestar. Intercambió algunas palabras, sonriente, y luego me pasó el celular.

Era mi jefe. Kogoro Katsura. Un gran hombre, como pocos los hay. Me preguntó amablemente como me sentía y le respondí que talvez un poco aturdido. Me confirmó lo que Kaoru-dono me contó. Intenté preguntarle lo que me había sucedido, pero contestó con un evasivo 'después'. Después de decirme que tendría "vacaciones" hasta que Genzai dijera que ya estaba recuperado, colgó. No dijo nada acerca de las clases de la correccional.

Le devolví el celular a Kaoru-dono. Pero cuando volteé ella ya no estaba. Me levanté y caminé hacia su cocina, ahí estaba ella, ordenando comida a domicilio. Colgó y se volteó. Pareció algo sorprendida y bajó la mirada. Podría jurar que la vi sonrojarse.

"Gomen, Kenshin" -dijo- "Es que... no cocino tan bien que digamos. Espero que te guste el pollo yakitori"

Comimos en silencio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Definitivamente esta doctora tiene manos de ángel, pensaba Sanosuke, mientras Megumi vendaba cuidadosamente su muñeca fracturada. Nada de forzar ni hacer esfuerzos con la mano, dijo ella, o sino tardará más en sanar, había añadido.

Sanosuke lo había decidido, aquella mujer le gustaba, y bastante. La invitaría a salir, la conquistaría y después quien sabe. Comenzaría en ese momento, diciéndole algunas cosas bonitas, como lo bien que se sentían sus manos sobre su piel o lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, tan bruscamente que Megumi dio un respingo y sin querer estiró de más la venda, Sanosuke sintió un agudo dolor taladrar su mano y de pronto todas las cosas bonitas que había pensado decirle se evaporaron.

"Ahgg, kitsune tonta, si no sabes hacer bien tu trabajo entonces dedícate a otra cosa"

Megumi levantó lentamente la cabeza, la furia bailando en sus ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Además sorda..." -contestó Sano girando los ojos- "dije que eres una kitsune tonta"

"¿Ah, si?" -dijo ella indiferentemente, mientras volvía a su trabajo- "pues entonces tu eres un-estúpido-tori-atama" -añadió, al tiempo que a cada palabra ajustaba más la venda, haciendo que Sanosuke se mordiera los labios para no gritar de dolor

"Ah... doctora Takani... " -interrumpió la enfermera que había abierto la puerta- "No... no creo que eso sea bueno para su mano"

"Yo sé lo que es bueno para él" -replicó, airada

"Ah..., si..., perdone, yo sólo venía a decirle que la paciente 405 está lista para ser dada de alta y sus padres quisieran hablar con usted" -dijo rápidamente, nerviosa

"Apenas termine aquí iré para allá, Koharu"

"Sí, muy bien, gracias"

"Entonces, ¿Qué decías?" -Megumi se volteó hacia Sanosuke mientras la enfermera salía del cuarto, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

"¿Estás segura de que eres doctora?"-preguntó Sanosuke, con un hilo de voz -"Usualmente los doctores no tratan así a los pacientes"

"Pues sucede que usualmente los pacientes no le hablan así a los doctores" -replicó Megumi y luego con una sonrisa preguntó- "¿Tienes algo más que decir?"

Sanosuke observó su mano, envuelta en la mano de la joven doctora, la venda que faltaba por enrollar bailaba en la otra mano de Megumi. Estaba a merced de esa mujer. Pensó que lo más prudente sería decir simplemente no...

"No" - y dejar su orgullo por los suelos

"Muy bien, así te ves más bonito jojojo"

Megumi terminó de vendar cuidadosamente la venda y salió de la habitación mientras rezaba por no tener que volver a encontrar otra persona como la que acababa de dejar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Del diario de H.K. el 25 de Junio del 2002 (Fragmento)

Aún sigo pensando que no puedo confiar en ella. Hay algo tras esa sonrisa inocente, tras esos ojos amables, tras su voz placentera.

Pero..., para variar, se siente bien no estar solo.

Me dejé convencer para ir al mandado. Y además de las cosas que siempre compro, Kaoru-dono agregó a la canastilla montones de porquerías y cosas extrañas.

"Calorías, Keiichi, para ver si podemos meter algo de grasa en ese saco de huesos"

Kaoru-dono dijo que estaba muy flaco y que eso no era bueno para la salud. Le repliqué que siempre me he alimentado de esa forma y que no todo ese montón de cosas extrañas no era necesario. Pero me miró desafiante y me dijo (casi gritando) que Genzai la había puesto a mi cuidado y que ella podía decidir que era lo mejor para mi salud. Claro que todos sus argumentos eran absurdos y así se lo dije, pero lo único que recibí fue un golpe con una caja de cereal.

Y terminé llevando a casa todo el mugrero que Kaoru-dono colocó en la canastilla, y que también terminé pagando yo.

Sentí vergüenza. Al entrar a mi departamento, todo hecho trizas, al ver el desastre que yo causé y que aún no recuerdo porqué. No debería importarme, lo sé. Pero cuando la ví mirar todo ese desastre y suspirar, sentí vergüenza.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando por fin terminamos de recoger. Kaoru-dono me ayudó. Oh, diablos, esa mujer... le prohibí entrar a mi cuarto, pero ella encontró la manera de escabullirse y lo limpió antes de que me diera cuenta de que no estaba en la cocina.

Me enfadé, mucho. Mi habitación es algo muy íntimo y esa... esa mujer osó entrar en el y revolver mis cosas. Muy bien, estaba agradecido con ella por lo que hizo por mí, pero esto fue demasiado. No iba a soportar esto. Le grité. Y ella en respuesta se encogió de hombros y agitó su mano como diciéndome 'feh, puedes decir lo que quieras que no te haré caso'. Me descolocó. Caminé hacia ella amenazador. Quería que sintiera miedo, que supiera que nadie puede tratarme de esa forma.

Y al rato salía de mi propia habitación derrotado, con las plumas de la almohada con que Kaoru-dono me azotó revueltas en mi cabello.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El cielo cambiaba de colores lentamente, un espectáculo hermoso. Algunos niños jugaban en el parque y los enamorados abrazaban a sus parejas.

Hacía tiempo que había salido del hospital. Con la kitsune recordándole que si no quería volver a verla antes de tiempo sería mejor que no intentara nada con esa mano. Tendría que pasarse por el hospital en unas cuantas semanas, pues tenían que revisar si ya estaba en buenas condiciones.

Sanosuke bufó. Con la mano lastimada ya no podría conducir. Así que ahora atravesaba el parque caminando, confiaba llegar antes de que oscureciese a casa de Kenshin. Había telefoneado a Katsura para comunicarle lo de su accidente y éste le había dicho que Kenshin ya había despertado. Katsura insistió en que regresara a su casa y descansara la mano, pero él se negó. Quería ver a su amigo cuanto antes, preguntarle como estaba.

Y cómo le ha caído la sorpresita, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa

Además aprovecharía para dejarle aquél sobre, allí en donde se comentaban los principales asuntos que se habían discutido en la reunión a la que Kenshin había faltado. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que estar informado. Probablemente ese hombre le buscaría por ser uno de los principales subordinados de Katsura y Kenshin tendría que estar sobre aviso.

No faltaba mucho para llegar. Sólo tenía que cruzar unas cuantas calles y caminar tres cuadras. Llegó en cuestión de minutos. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kenshin en esos precisos momentos y si estaría con la chica Kaoru.

Sonrió mientras subía los escalones hasta llegar al quinto piso (¿Porqué no tienen elevador? -se preguntó) y llegaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Kenshin. No se oía nada, todo estaba en silencio. Entonces tocó (o mas bien, aporreó) la puerta, con su mano sana. Un golpe sordo llegó hasta los oídos de Sanosuke, después unos pasos rápidos y una alegre Kaoru apareció al abrirse la puerta.

Sanosuke enarcó una ceja. Kaoru estaba sudada, sus ropas arrugadas y sucias. Pero ella sonreía.

"¿Acaso pasó algo?" -preguntó, mientras Kaoru lo hacía pasar

"Nop, como verás, sólo estuvimos limpiando todo el desastre que había" -contestó ella. Sanosuke se impresionó, todo estaba brillando de limpio

"¿Y Kenshin?"

"En la cocina, preparando la cena"

"¿En serio? Ya voy"

Sanosuke se encaminó a la cocina, efectivamente ahí estaba Kenshin, de espaldas a ellos, muy concentrado en lo que estaba cocinando. También se sorprendió de ver los estantes más llenos que de costumbre.

"Hey, Kenshin, eso huele muy bien ¿Me convidarás o es una cena para dos?" -preguntó, con un toque de diversión en sus palabras

"Puedes comer tú también" -dijo, sin voltearse- "¿Viniste sólo a visitarme o hay alguna otra razón?"

"Pues un poco de ambas, llamé a Katsura y me dijo que ya habías despertado asi que..."

"¡Ah!" -exclamó Kaoru de pronto, interrumpiendo a Sanosuke- "Sanosuke ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?"

Kenshin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó. Sanosuke le mostraba a Kaoru su mano vendada. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Que te pasó, Sanosuke?"

"Oh, no es nada" -dijo él, como si no le diera la menor importancia- "Un pequeño accidente que involucra a una niña traviesa, una pelota y un carro. Nada grave"

"¿Estás seguro Sanosuke?" -preguntó Kaoru mientras la veía más de cerca- "Se ve bastante hinchada"

"Eso es lógico si te rompiste la muñeca"

Kenshin gruñó mientras regresaba a su trabajo y seguía meneando la pequeña sartén.

"Deberías tener más cuidado"

"¿Y qué me dices de tí, amigo? Dormiste bastante"

"Me siento bien"

"Está perfectamente bien, yo me he encargado de cuidarlo" -dijo alegremente Kaoru. Kenshin gruñó y Sanosuke sonrió.

"Bien, me alegro de escucharlo, pero saber como estabas no era el único motivo de mi visita" -comentó Sanosuke. Nadie dijo nada así que continuó- "Katsura me pidió que te trajera algo, es sobre lo que discutimos en aquel citatorio"

Con la excusa de que tenía que alimentar a su gatita, Kaoru los dejó solos. Sanosuke esperó hasta que la puerta se hubiese cerrado para volverse a Kenshin y preguntar:

"Adivina que viejo conocido ha decidido aparecer de nuevo"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Makoto Shishio.

Había escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca le conocí. Además de lo poco que se yo, Sanosuke me platicó lo que el sabía. A grandes rasgos, Shishio fue un hombre de corazón negro, soñaba con hacer de Japón el mismo infierno. Fue una época de terror. Su mayor enemigo era Katsura, quién, después de mucho tiempo y sangre derramada logró acabarle, poniendo un fin a todo su horrible reinado.

Pero al parecer no murió. Sobrevivió y vivió escondido en cierta montaña por once años, reclutando y entrenando a un ejército personal. Sanosuke no le da la importancia debida, dice que si una vez pudimos derrotarlo, lo haremos otra vez y para siempre. Pero yo tengo otro presentimiento.

Kaoru-dono regresó después de veinte minutos, nos dio el tiempo suficiente para hablar en privado. No he tenido tiempo de revisar los detalles del sobre que me entregó Sano, ya lo haré después, cuando Kaoru-dono regrese a su departamento. Después de cenar, Sanosuke se fue, agradeciendo el que le hayamos ahorrado unas cuantas monedas y después de recoger la cocina Kaoru-dono también se fue.

Me dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa.

Kami. Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ella y no ha pasado más de un día.

H.K

25/junio/2002

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: eh, aun sin cap, sorry. Tengo planeado que sea un especial Aoshi/Misao, pues como bien dijo KimmyAngy, me voy con una pareja y ora con otra, me revolví yo sola y compliqué de más las cosas. Así que sería un capítulo para redimir eso.

Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendré que disculparme por no actualizar (casi seis meses, desde antes que entrara a la facu…), si actualicé es por culpa de nia-sama, no saben que lata dio (jeje si, tú, nia), ella publicó un fanfic muy bonito de Get backers y ya lo terminó! (deberían leerlo, si gustan del yaoi, de las sorpresas y del angst) Ahgg, y yo no puedo terminar ni un capítulo, vaya fiasco de escritora que soy…

Procuraré organizarme mejor, lo prometo.

Espero que les haya gustado, quería que quedara bien la parte ken-kao, tuve alguno algunos problemas al escribir el diario de Kenshin, pues no me salía una forma de redacción adecuada a su personalidad y que describiera bien el 'encuentro' al fin escribí esto y bueno, me gusto como quedo.

De nuevo gracias, si alguien todavía sigue leyendo, y también a quienes dejaron review:

_Kimmy Angy_ (si, lo se! Tienes razón, ya me revolví con esto, pero intentaré enmendarlo), _Karau_ (oh, bien, no fue pronto, lo siento), _Ghia-Hikari_(jaja, me gusto eso 'así sabe como mandarlo' yea! Ojala aun sigas por ahí), _AoMe Hisoshima_ (oh, diablos, eso del asesino… no estarás hackeando mi compu y viendo mis notas verdad?), _gabyhyatt_ (nooo, no podría dejar que Sano muriera, o ya tendría a alguien con un cuchillo a mi cuello desollándome viva) y _Satsuki Haru_ (eh.. creo que has debido pensar que lo dejé otra vez, verdad?).

Prometo solemnemente que no abandonaré. Aunque me tarde años (que esperemos no sea así) pero voy a terminar este fanfic. Lo juro.

.Karura


End file.
